In My Time Of Need
by xSassenachx
Summary: Erik is hated and tormented by His Gypsy captor. Christine is a newly orphaned child left to fend for Herself. What will happen when She stumbles across the Gypsy camp...And the Boy? As they grow together they will both learn what it means to truly love. (E/C)
1. Does God exist?

_**Ok, so this story is kind of a what if, so what if Erik met Christine when they were very young..Erik still being in the camp and Christine still being with her father..I had written a story like this before on an old account but I deleted it and now I am a better writer I thought I would re-write it (this is not a one-shot story it it going to have up to sixty chapters) so I do hope you enjoy, and if you must know the ages Erik is about eleven and Christine about eight. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters all rights go to:Gaston Leroux &amp; Susan Kay.**_

_**Erik**_

I awake to the sound of chain dropping and the loud screech of my cage opening, I shot to my knees and scurried into the corner as I saw the silhouette of my master

"My little corpse!" He shouted, I could tell by his tone and the way he slurred his words that he was drunk, this made the situation even worse

"Oh, don't hide from me" he pouted

"Fine!" He screamed, along with his voice the sound of a whip reverbed from the floor, I now knelt behind a stack of old hay shaking and frightened out of my mind.

"When I get my hands on you..oh, you'll be sorry!" He growled, I was now wondering how many lashes it would be tonight...thirty...fifty, eighty?

Would I even survive tonight? maybe tonight's the night I would finally be put to rest and to rot in hell for an eternity, suddenly the stack of hay was kicked violently across the small space and there I sat curled up vulnerable and scared.

"P-please m..."

He grabbed me by my hair and forced me to stand up, only to be pushed back down...I knew what was coming next, I turned my head sharply to see the bullwhip being rose above his head I turned quickly and closed my eyes before hearing the crack and feeling the pain, cutting through my flesh I bit back the screams that wanted to come as I knew that if I let them sound, there would be a probability of my death.

I had been told that God existed, in fact I was brought up in a strong catholic household and mother was very harsh when it came to me speaking against him, I however never really believed in that myth, if there was a god i'm sure he would have not cast me upon this earth only to be born to a world or hate, scorn and loathing for he would have been a very cruel god indeed.

I couldn't hold in the pain anymore, after the tenth lash I let out an almighty roar, the whipping seized for a moment before feeling a heavy boot upon my wounded back, pushing me to the floor and once I was laying there, he started kicking my sides, repeatedly..a few moments later everything turned dark.

_**I'm sorry for the short chapter, if you liked please review and I have written chapter Two it is longer but I thought this was a good way to end the chapter...poor Erik :( **_


	2. The Girl

_**Thanks for the follows Guys, i'm glad to see this story is not hated, I enjoy writing this quite a lot so...I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO LEROUX&amp;KAY**_

_**Erik**_

My eyes flew open and I heard a loud clang of metal

"Get the fuck up!" I heard my master shout to me in an aggravated tone.

I moved my head to the side and watched as he walked past my cage glaring at me, metal pole in hand, I moved my own hand up towards my back, the fabric of my shirt was completely. Destroyed, and probably stained in blood, I lightly touched one of the deep gashes and groaned in sheer agony...why hadn't I just died last night? I would rather rot in hell than to be on this cruel earth.

I stood to my feet and attempted to walk to the edge of my cage but to no avail In confusion I darted my head to the ground only to see a metal shackle around my ankle, the chain led to the back of the cage, I fell to my knees and in panic grabbed the metal and hopelessly started twisting, pulling and prying it off nothing worked and in frustration I threw my fist on to the hard floor of my cage, then reached for the burlap sack I used to cover my hideous face from the world, I just managed to reach it, once I had the sack in my hands I pulled it over my face and lay down..only then did I allow myself to cry for if my Master saw I would get flogged again.

I must have fallen asleep, for when I opened my eyes it was pitch black outside, I was amazed at how Javert had not come to wake me up or to beat me, I decided to make the best of the situation and close my eyes again that is until I heard a small voice,

"Hey!" The person whispered

I opened my eyes to see a young girl standing at the foot of my cage, I scurried as far back as

the shackle would let me

"I-I'm not going to hurt you" she said

I did not believe her, I could never trust anyone ever again.

"Here" she said before passing a container of some sort through the bar which was just wide enough for it to fit.

"I'll be back tomorrow." The child said before running

Once sure she had left, I cautiously crawled towards the container and opened it, there inside

Was some bread and a piece of meat...food? It had been so long since I had eaten Javert only fed me mere morsels of stale bread once a week if lucky, as much as I wanted to accept the token instead fear took over and I threw it back through the bars, before crawling up into a small ball and closing my eyes once more.

_**Christine**_

As I ran away from the camp and back to the safety of my caravan I couldn't help but feel bad, yes I had given the boy something to eat but I had to get him out of that cage, I saw last night how horribly he was treated...my papa always said that no matter the situation of the person I had to always help and I had followed that saying a few times before he passed, I had helped injured birds and other small animals...but never a human boy, I approached the small set

of drawers and started looking for something I could bring him tomorrow, I pulled out an old tattered blanket

"No, he deserves better" I said throwing it to the side

I then pulled out a blanket papa said mother had made when I was still in her stomach, he said that we had never to use it as a blanket but keep it as a memory...but since this was a special occasion and I was helping someone I wanted to make a good job of it I took it out the drawer and folded it up neatly on the bed, next I reached for the small stuffed bunny which lay just upon my pillow and sat it upon the blanket, I hoped this would be of use to him.

_**So, we meet young Christine who is very innocent and naive if you couldn't tell...anyway please review and I will see you next chapter :)**_


	3. Hello?

_**Ok, I just want to thank you all so much for favoriting &amp; reviewing this story...I seriously love writing it, and I would like to apologise for not updating sooner...so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! **_

_**Disclaimer: No characters belong to me all belong to, Leroux and Kay. **_

_**Erik **_

I awoke to the lock of my cage falling to the floor, I jolted up in my place to see my master

"Good morning, my little corpse" he sighed

"M-Morning..master" I muttered trying to move my leg then remembering I was shackled

"Do you want to know the reason you were shackled?"

When I did not reply, he slammed his foot on the floor loudly

"We'll do you!?" He growled

I only nodded

"The reason, you are chained to this cage like the animal you are is because my little corpse, I saw you try to escape...am I right?"

"No master" I replied

At that moment he pulled out his bull whip, and I regretted my choice in words as he lashed me

"Don't you lie to me you little bastard!"

"Master...forgive me" I cried

I heard an evil laugh sound from him

"My little corpse, I give you an inch and you take a mile but no more!"

He placed the whip back in the holster of his belt, and turned on his heel to leave, but before he did he turned

"Be prepared for tonight, little one" he grunted

The next moment he slammed the cage shut and I allowed a tear to fall, I reached my hand under the burlap sack and wiped it away before laying down and closing my eyes once more.

"Why!" I whispered to myself before slowly feeling more tired.

I must of fallen asleep for My eyes opened only to hear that familiar feminine voice again,

"Hey!" She beamed

I turned and sat up to see her standing in the place she was only last night

"Little Mademoiselle, what are you doing here?" I whispered

"I brought you something" she also whispered

"What!? You cannot be seen here!" I exclaimed

"And why not?" She pouted

"Because if he sees you he will either kill you or me!" I croaked

"Well come with me then!"

"I can't" I said pointing to the shackle around my leg

"Oh," was her only response

"Well take this then"

She slipped something through the bars and ran off into the woods, I took the items in my hand the first was a soft material, I pulled it out more and realised it was a blanket. And the next a small bunny doll, I smiled...for the first time in my life I smiled...I wrapped myself up in the blanket, and his the small rabbit incase my master found it..I was so warm and comfortable that my eyes began to feel heavy, that was until my master burst through my cage.

"What do you think you are doing!" He screamed running towards me, he pulled the blanket off of me and tossed it across the cage, he then grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me to my feet.

"This is the thing I've been talking about boy, now who gave you that blanket?" He asked sounding like a beast

"I will never say!" I spat,

"Fine...you are not going to be able to sit properly for months when I am done with you!" He exploded

He dragged me into the woods, it was so cold and I was confused. The next moment he pushed me into the cold snow and I felt it melting then soaking through my already torn shirt, nipping at the wounds, this caused me to groan in pain. I heard him unbuckling his belt

"Tonight, my corpse I will show you what no woman ever will"

"W..what?" I asked nervously

"I will show you how to love my little demon"

He then. Tugged down my trousers and gripped my hips tightly, at that moment I screamed

"NO!"

All I heard was a laugh and then a strange noise...soon the weight of the man fell of of me, I sharply tuned and pulled up my trousers, shaking and panting now I stood in the coldness and looked around in the dark to see what had happened.

"Over here" I heard that familiar voice whisper.


	4. Christine

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to Leroux and Kay.**_

_**Erik**_

I looked at the body of my master now laying on the snow, then I looked towards the girl

"Come on!" She urged motioning me towards her

When I didn't move, she came towards me and grabbed my hand

"W..what are you doing?" I asked nervously

"I'm helping you now please...come on!"

This time I did move, I allowed the girl to lead me through the woods and after what seemed like an eternity I saw a dim glow then a full structure, after realising what it was I recoiled and jumped away from her...it was a caravan.

"What's wrong?" She asked, slowly turning to me

"You...you are not taking me in there" I growled, walking back into the woods

"If you don't come with me, who knows what will happen to you!" She expressed

"You are just like him, you are going to take me to another gypsy camp and put me on show!"

"N-No, I'm not a gypsy and I live here all alone, my papa passed away a few months ago...and I've been alone ever since." She sounded like she was trying to hold back tears

"S-so please come with me!" She coaxed

I started slowly approaching her hesitant at first but each second passed, that worriment started to melt away.

The girl opened the door and I followed behind as she entered, she closed the door behind her and removed her now soaked coat, and then her hat as it fell to to the floor I returned my gaze to her only to see her long chocolate curls dance upon her shoulders..she was so beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful giI had ever seen.

"Stay here.." She said, walking into another room, then shortly returning with a cloth and a glass vial which held some clear liquid.

"I, saw what that man done to your back..papa said this helps heal wounds...would you mind?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, please sit on the edge of the bed"

When I did, she sat behind me, I clenched my teeth and fists together when she placed the substance on my back

"This will disinfect the wounds then help them to heal"

"It burns" I moaned

"I'm sorry...it will help though" she spoke

A few moments later she stopped and without a word carried the objects away to another room, returning only a few minutes later with some clothing.

"These were my papas..but I guess he won't need them again.."

After plopping them atop of the bed, She knelt down and pulled out a large metal container of sorts, inside was a bar of soap

"When I bathe I usually do It in the lake but in winter, I have a sponge bath, I'll go and heat up some water for you just now"

She was about to leave when she turned to me and said

"My names Christine"

When she left, I smiled from under the burlap sack..Christine I thought such a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.


	5. Thank you,

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to Leroux and Kay.**_

_**Erik**_

After Christine had poured some of the hot water into the basin, and left promising not to come back in until asked did I start undressing, I then stepped and sat down I sighed as I felt the comforting wariness of the water, it had been years since I had bathed..master never allowed it, no he placed me in a rusting cage filled with dirty old hay and covered in my own excrement, I nervously looked around and only then did I take the burlap sack off and threw it aside, I picked the soap up off of the floor and began vigorously scrubbing my flesh, after only moments the layers of dirt and filth which had built up started disappearing and I could finally see my pale skin once more. I started lathering some soap on to the long unwashed matted hair on my head then poured some water upon it to rinse the soap off, I felt clean..finally after years I felt clean and lighter, I stepped out of the basin and approached the fire, where next to it was a stack of towels, I took one and dried my body, then hair before changing into the clean clothes Christine had set out for me, I placed everything back where it was before and cleaned up the mess I had made I put the sack back over my face then I opened the caravan door to see christine sitting there beside a lit fire.

"Oh,hello!" She chirped,

She cleared her throat slightly before continuing

"Come, sit by the fire with me"

I slowly approached her and when I sat across from her on a log she smiled

"You must be hungry, here"

She passed me a red object of some sort, I looked at it strangely before hearing her say

"It's an apple, go ahead try it"

I slipped the apple under the sack and bit into it, it was delicious it was fresh and delicious

"Good?" She asked

"Yes"

I mumbled mouth full of food, she giggled slightly and I smiled again under the sack

"Oh, I almost forgot...I made you this"

She extended her hand out and handed me some soft material, I took it in my hand and looked at it, it was a mask...she had made me a mask, I turned away and whipped the sack off throwing it aside then placing the soft material on my face, it was so soft and comfortable, the only other mask I had ever had was from my mother but she never altered it when it became too small for me, I wiped away a tear that was falling before turning back to face her.

"Much better!" She said

"You, You made this for me?" I questioned holding back tears

"Yes, it was nothing really but I thought it must be more comfortable than that sack"

"T-Thankyou"

"You have been too kind to me" I continued

"I have just treated you like I would anyone else" she replied

"You, have treated me with more kindness than anyone ever has"

"What about your mama and papa?" She questioned

"My papa died when I was very little...and my mother never wanted me" I struggled out the words trying not to cry

"Why?"

"Because, of my face"

"Oh," was her only response

I looked away but then back when she asked

"How old are you, I'm eight'

"Eleven" was my only response

"You never did tell me your name"

"My nam-" I was cut off when she almost shouted

"Oh, let me guess...is it Adam?"

I shook my head, and she pouted

"Charles?"

Again I shook my head

"Well what is it then?"

"E-Erik" I stammered

"Erik..." She trailed off

"It suits you"

_**Hope you enjoyed!, please review x**_


	6. My Only Friend

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to Leroux and Kay.**_

_**Erik**_

"It suits you"

I smirked as soon as those words came from her mouth, it seemed every moment I spent with her was the happiest I have ever been in my entire lifetime.

"Erik, Dearest?" She asked

"Yes?"

"I do like your hair, but would you mind if I cut it a bit shorter?"

A haircut, I had always needed one so I agreed, she jumped up from the log and ran inside..seeing that the sun was setting I stomped out the fire and followed behind, as I entered I saw her sitting on the edge of the bed motioning me over, I stopped as I saw the silver items in her hand, a memory of my mother slashing me with a pair of scissors flashed before me, when I snapped out of it I realised my breathing had grown ragged and I was shaking.

"Erik, I'm not going to hurt you"

I remembered, this girl had promised this before...so I hesitantly approached, she patted the space beside her and I sat down.

"Erik dearest, please believe me I am not going to hurt you."

"I-I do believe, it's just, everyone in my life has caused me great pain"

"Well, that may be but I never will harm you Erik, you're my only friend"

"A, friend?" I questioned

"Yes"

I was honoured to be the friend of such a beautiful creature.

"Thank you" I whispered

"I'm going to cut your hair now, alright"

"Okay." I replied

She climbed behind me and began pulling the long strands then snipping them, I watched as the hair began falling, around me, I felt ten times lighter by the time she stopped snipping, she then hopped off of the bed and stood in front of me squinted her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"Stay here!" She said, dashing into the next room

she returned a few seconds later holding a few items: A Mirror, A Comb and some liquid, she approached me and placed the mirror face down beside me, the did the same with the comb, she opened the vial and poured some of the liquid on to her hands, then started rubbing it into my hair, then she took the comb and styled it in some way, she placed both objects aside, before lifting the mirror to me.

"I think you look very handsome, Erik"

She was right, for the first time in my life I did feel handsome. The White mask covered every inch of my deformity except my malformed lips, which she hadn't seemed to notice or at least ask about, and she had tamed my once raven black, long and wild hair into a short fashionable length and even styled it into the way most gentlemen wore it.

I looked up from the mirror and had this irresistible urge to wrap my arms around her and pull her into an embrace, and I did, I shot up from my place and did exactly that.

"Thank you, christine" I whispered

She wrapped her arms around me too, and whispered

"Your welcome, dearest"

_**Awwww, some fluff between the childhood sweethearts, please review and I'll see you all next chapter x**_


	7. Some sleep

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to Leroux and Kay.**_

_**Erik**_

When we pulled apart, I looked to her and apologized

"Oh, um...I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me"

"There is no need to apologize, Erik" she giggled

I had no other words to say, so I stood there watching her...examining every little detail of her beauty, from her chocolate curls...to her piercing emerald eyes, and the dimples which showed when she smiled.

"I think it's time for bed, Erik" she said

"Of course" I replied

"You can wear my Papa's night shirt, well he did buy it just before he passed but never wore it."

I nodded, and when she pointed to the small back room which she had disappeared into many times before I obliged and entered, inside were many,many items, there were clothes, shoes...ornaments...tons of vials containing strange liquids, soaps, perfumes...and other grooming products. I walked towards a stack of men's clothing, and the first thing on the pile was a crisp white night shirt, I began undressing, when fully undressed, I pulled the White shirt over my head, it fit almost perfectly...it was just a tiny bit long in the arms..but comfortable nonetheless, I folded the clothes that Christine had given me and placed them on top of an empty shelf. I opened the door and returned to the main area to see Christine laying in the bed, I went to lie on the floor when she asked

"Erik what are you doing?"

I turned towards her, she was now sitting up,

"I'm going to sleep." I said

"On the floor?" She enquired

"Yes.."

"Why?"

"Where else am I suppose to sleep?"

"Beside me"

I stood frozen in my place, I never had a bed before...I wasn't worthy of one my mother always said.

"Come on!" She encouraged

She pulled the other corner of the duvet up and patted it,

"You can lay here"

I slowly approached and stood to the side of the bed.

"Erik please just lay down, I'm exhausted surely you must be too"

I sat on the bed then lay down and pulled the covers over me, I sighed...so this is what it felt like to have a real bed, it was so comfortable, I quickly shifted my position as it was hurting me to lay on my freshly scarred back, I turned to my side so that I was facing Christine, she was also facing towards me, I smiled and so did she.

"Thank you, for everything Little Mademoiselle"

"You don't need to keep thanking me, dearest,"

I chuckled slightly.

"Goodnight Christine.." I said slowly drifting off to sleep, I felt so peaceful and happy for the first time in my miserable life.

I awoke to the front door of the caravan burst open,

"I found you, you little bastard!"

I knew that voice it was my master, I looked to my side to see Christine sleeping, I attempted to wake her but no no avail..I jumped from the bed and there he was standing before me, bull whip in hand, I attempted to scream but nothing came out, the man threw me to the floor with an almighty force, and then the pain came, he struck me with his whip over and over again, like his life depended on it, then I felt him grab me by the shoulders.

"Erik! Erik!"

I shot up from my place gasping for air.

"Erik, dearest...it's alright you just had a bad dream."

She placed her hand on my shoulder and I flinched away, feeling my eyes start to tear up

"It wasn't just a dream Christine, for my master is real, and he will come back for me one day"

"Erik n-"

I cut her off

"YES! Christine, my master will never stop until he finds me" I shouted

I heard Christine sigh and then say

"Erik, please calm down"

"I-I am calm"

She stood up and walked over to the window which was just beside the door, she drew the curtains, and I squinted my eyes seeing that it was now morning.

"Erik, the snow has melted!"

She turned and ran over to me

"Oh, can we take a walk today, please!?" She sounded almost desperate

I chuckled slightly already forgetting the content of my nightmare.

"If you wish Christine."

"Really?" She gasped

I nodded, and she wrapped her arms around me, I silently gasped taken aback by the display of affection, yes I had given her an embrace, but it wasn't intentional.

When she let go of me, she smiled

"You and I must get dressed, I'll go and get you some clothes and you can get dressed in here"

I nodded and she turned on her heel, walking towards the back room.

_**That's all for this chapter folks, thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and follows I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing this. I will update with a new chapter tomorrow, until then bye x**_


	8. Woods

_**Late chapter sorry _ **_

_**Remember**_ _**this quote while reading this chapter-**_

_**"**__**I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me" **_

_**I'm gonna start doing this thing for all my chapters now on, either telling you to take a quote in mind or to listen to a song while reading, anyway...please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters, all rights belong to Leroux and Kay.**_

_**(And **__**possibly**_ _**listen to: All I've ever needed by Paul McDonald while reading this.)**_

_**Erik**_

"Are you ready little mademoiselle?" I asked

"Oui, dearest"

I held out my arm for her, she ran forward then delicately entwined it with mine, I looked towards her and smiled, as we exited the caravan she spoke

"Shall we take a walk in the woods?" She said

"If that is what you desire"

"Very much so"

"The we shall"

I was cautious at first, listening for any small sound which could either indicate that of my master or someone more dangerous who could want to take Christine away, I swore I would never let any harm come to her and that was a promise I intended to keep.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, we came to a closing.

"I think we shouldn't go any further Erik"

"Okay,we shan't"

I looked away towards the tall green trees, it was truly indeed the beginning of spring, I noticed Christine's arm had dropped from mine, and I sharply turned my head to see the cause, I looked all around and couldn't see her anywhere.

"Christine!" I called out

No response, I stopped dead in my tracks and started to feel sweat forming on my brow...I had looked away for no more than a few seconds and she was gone.

"Christine, if this is a joke, it's not funny!" I had a little more sternness in my voice this time

"Erik, come and find me!" I heard her exclaim

My heart returned to beating at its normal pace, thank god..she was just playing a game, and nothing bad had happened to her, I turned quickly as I heard the bushes rustling behind me

I ran towards it and pounced

"Got you!"

Nothing there, I heard giggling and turned to see her running deeper into the woods

"No you haven't!" She shouted as she ran

"We will see about that" I whispered to myself, I took off running after her, deeper and deeper into the woods, I smirked...this was no longer a game of me trying to find her, no...it had turned into her wanting me to chase her, and if that was her wish I had no problem in granting.

_**Christine**_

I was having so much fun, more fun I have had since my Papa passed away, I was being chased by Erik, and this was my intentions...and I intended on winning, I saw a sharp turn just ahead of me, so I picked up my speed and ran as fast as I could towards it, I hid behind a tree just on the turn of the corner.

There was silence, until a sound which made my heart jump into my throat echoed through the woods, it was a scream...and it came from Erik.

"Erik, dearest!" I shouted, now finding myself running through the long grass towards the noise

"Mon dieu!" I heard him groan

"Erik where are you!" I screamed

"Christine!" He coughed

Finally I came across him, he was laying on the ground, I didn't know what was wrong with him until I had looked at his ankle, it was covered in blood, my eyes widened

"Erik what happened?" I gasped, pulling up his trouser leg to see what was latched around it.

Tears came to my eyes as I saw what was digging into his flesh, it was a bear trap, his leg was gushing of blood and I knew if I didn't get help soon he would die.

"Erik I need to get help please, stay here"

I stood up and turned to run, when I felt a tug on the hem of my dress

"C-Christine, please s-stay" he wheezed

"But Erik!"

"Shhh...it will be okay"

I sat down beside him, and took his head into my lap..tears started to form

"You can't die" I whispered

"And-I...I won't..ma, cheri"

I smiled gently, and he closed his eyes,

"Erik?" I asked

No response

"Erik!" I said louder this time

Still no responce.

"HELP!"

I shouted my voice echoing,

"Help, Please!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard rustling behind me then a voice

"What's wrong!" I heard him shout

I tuned to see a well dressed man carrying a rifle in hand

"Please, Monsieur... My friend he needs help"

He ran to Erik's side, and gasped when he saw the bear trap.

"My dear, go and stand over there."

I did what he said, and looked away as he attempted to get the bear trap off of Erik's ankle, I spun around as I heard him grunt then the sound of metal hit the floor, the bear trap was off of Erik's ankle but it was bleeding profusely.

"We need to take him to a hospital Monsieur!"

"Yes, we do.. And quickly"

He scooped up Erik in his arms, and he started running while I followed behind.

_**OHHH, left you on a cliffy...and I'm not going into detail of how he got the bear trap off of Erik's ankle, and also Erik's ankle is not severed, in the next chapter I will explain, anyway see YA, please review x **_


	9. Medication

**A/N: Please go and check out; **_**QueenBtchOfTheUniverse**_**, as they are my Beta For this story, and I couldn't of asked for a better one, so I urge you to go and check out their account. **

_**Erik**_

I awoke in an uncomfortable state, and groaned as my eyes started to adjust.

"Erik" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and squinted in the dim light as my vision started to clear. It was Christine.

"Wh-What happened?" I muttered.

"Your ankle got caught in a bear trap."

I felt her hold my hand gently.

"Erik, I'm so sorry."

"Wh-Why?"  
"Because I caused you this pain, I was acting so childish and this was all my fault."

"No, this was none of your fault Christine, please do not feel bad."

"O-Okay, Dearest."

"Christine?"

"Yes, Dearest?"

"Wh-what exactly happened to my foot...it wasn't amputated, was it?"

"No! The Doctor said that the jaws of the bear trap were not set strong enough to amputate...but he also said you could've died! Erik you could've died if Monsieur De Chagny did not come just in time, for you were losing too much blood."

"Christine….where is this Monsieur De Chagny?"

"He left for home. He wanted me to come with him but I begged him if I could stay the night with you, he said he would return tomorrow where he would take both of us back to his estate."

"Thank you, Christine," I said, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being my friend, little Mademoiselle."  
She smiled, and I noticed that she was sitting on an uncomfortable looking chair.

"You…aren't going to sleep there, are you?"

"Well...Yes."

"That won't do, come lay beside me."

She stood and walked to my side, climbed on the bed and lay beside me.

"Good night, Christine," I whispered

"Sleep-tight my Dearest."

I fell asleep after brushing away the pain in my ankle and trying to relax.

"My little corpse," I heard my master shout. I opened my eyes, I was back in my cage. This time I  
couldn't move, I was completely chained to the bars.

"Don't think you will be escaping anytime soon!" Javert laughed.

He started approaching me and I realised why he had no whip; he was holding a silver blade.

"This is what happens to dirty little monsters like you."

He pressed the blade to my chest and began dragging it across my skin. I felt the pain but couldn't scream or call for help. He dragged it across my chest slowly, making sure I could feel each slice and each fragment of skin breaking. I couldn't see what he had done to my chest, but I believe he carved a word from the methodic lines of his cuts. Blood dripped from them; I started slipping out of conscience and everything went dark, the laugh of my master left echoing through my mind.

I jolted awake in a cold sweat, this time I was in the same agony I felt in my dream. The medication must've worn off, as it did not feel this painful before I fell asleep. After my breathing regulated, I moved my head to see Christine laying there peacefully, a smile on her face.

It was morning, and I assumed either the doctor or Monsieur De Chagny would be knocking on the door soon. I decided to close my eyes again, and just as I did so, I heard Christine speak.

"Dearest, are you awake?"

"I think so," I jokingly said.

She let out a giggle and I opened my eyes again, seeing her smiling at me. I stared at her but jumped as I heard a loud knock on the door.

"Children?"  
I heard a man announce before opening the door.

"Good morning Monsieur" Christine said, sitting up from the bed.

He bowed his head towards Christine and turned to look at me.

"How are you feeling, boy?" He asked.

"Terrible," I replied.

"You should feel a little better once you get some air about you. Anyway, I assume Christine told you about the arrangements for today?"

I nodded.

"Ah, good. Now you do know that you two shall be staying with us for quite some time," he spoke, taking his hat off.

"How long?" I asked.

"Well, until the both of you are old enough to leave, for this will be your new home now."

I groaned, feeling a shooting pain run up my leg. Not wanting to seem rude, I said,  
"Pardon me Monsieur, it's just my leg. I wasn't groaning at what you said, of course."

In reality, I did not want to go anywhere near this man's estate. I wanted to go back to the caravan with Christine.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next one. Please review x **


	10. Estate

**Erik**

As I sat in the carriage I started to worry; what if this man was trying to split Christine and I up? What If we weren't going to an estate? What if this man was lying and he was trying to take Christine away from me? If that was the case I would never allow him. I promised myself I would never let anything happen to her, and I intended on keeping it until the day I died.

I looked towards Christine, and when I did she slid closer to me.

"How do you feel about this, little Mademoiselle?"

"I feel fine about this Dearest. But, how do you feel?" She asked

I parted my lips slightly and sighed.

"I-I'm not sure Christine...I'm only looking out for you."

I looked away as there was no reply from her.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled in an attemptto calm myself down.

"Don't worry dearest, everything will be alright."

She then placed her hand upon mine, and my heart returned to its normal pace.

"I hope so Christine."

Some time must have passed, for when the coach came to an abrupt halt my eyes flew open.

"You fell asleep, dearest." Christine spoke.

I looked down and noticed her hand was still entwined with mine.

My head shot up as the carriage door opened, it was Monsieur De Chagny.

"Children, we have arrived," the man announced after clearing his throat.

"Come on, boy."

He helped me to stand up, then to exit the carriage.

I fell back in the wheelchair which was waiting just outside the carriage and

looked up towards the door to see Christine jump out just behind us.

"Come along Christine." The man said.

We now stood in front of the massive oak doors. Monsieur De Chagny pushed the doors open with a steady force, then returned to pushing the chair inside.

Inside waiting there was an important, elegant looking woman.

Beside her was a boy who was nearly as tall as the woman, blonde hair and dressed well.

And finally beside the older boy was another boy who was probably no older than Christine. He was the spitting image of the older one.

The older woman came forward. The two other boys stood perfectly still in place.

"Hello children, I am the Countess De Chagny."

She turned to the two boys.

"This is my eldest son Philippe."

The boy bowed his head.

"And my youngest, Raoul."

He did the same as his brother.

"Children, introduce yourselves."

I spoke first.

"Bonjour Madame, my name is Erik."

She squinted her eyes and pouted.

"Erik...what?"

"Mulheim, Madame. Erik Mulheim."

"Very good, and who is this little one?"

I turned my head to see Christine emere from behind Monsieur De Chagny.

"Well, speak girl."

"Bonjour Madame. My name is Christine Daaé"

"That is a very pretty name," she said after a few seconds of silence.

"You Children aren't related in any way I take it?"

"No, Madam. Not at all."

"Very well. Philippe Darling, go and take Erik to his room."

"Yes mother." The older boy said, moving from his stationary position to behind me.

"And Christine. You come along with me."

"Yes Madame."

_**Soooo...long time no see, sorry for not updating earlier.**_ _**I swear I'll start updating more consistently**_ _**in a couple of weeks, I have just been concentrating on studying for exams.**_

_**Please R&amp;R and I'll see you all next chapter.**_

_**BETA: **__**QueenBtchOfTheUniverse**__**. **_


	11. Dinner

Long..long time no see! I finally finished my exams! Yessss, I'm free!, I done the final two a couple of days ago but got my history Mark back last week, I got an A! Woohoo!

I just wanna thank you all for waiting the long, hope you enjoy!

(BETA-QueenBtchOfTheUniverse.)

Erik

I felt useless, I was stuck in this chair and felt absolutely useless. I couldn't do anything. And because of this stupid chair I am separated from Christine. Her chambers are upstairs while I'm stuck down here, but perhaps when I am out of this thing, and able to walk again I will be moved to a room which would be nearer to Her's. I turned my head to see something I had surprisingly missed, a bookcase. I wheeled a bit closer so I could choose a book to read, carefully running a finger over each of the leather covers and inhaling the scent of the material I finally came across one which caught my eye; La Belle Et La Bete

I pulled the book out of its place and placed it on my lap before opening it and beginning to read.

as the door creaked open my head slowly rose from the pages to see a maid standing with a smile on her face.

"Come along little one, Dinner is served."

I nodded and placed the book aside, and followed closely behind Her. as I entered the room and wheeled to my place everyone sat down and started talking, I looked at Christine and smiled but She quickly looked away and began talking with the small Boy. I sharply turned my head away and looked down at the table, why did she react in such a way?

The food was served a few minutes later, everyone except from me started eating, then the Comte began to speak.

"So, my Boy are you excited For tomorrow."

"Yes Father, Very."

the Comte then turned to his younger Son.

"See Raoul, your Brother is now a true De Chagny."

Raoul then spoke.

"Father, will I join the Navy one day?"

"Of course you will, it's a tradition.?"

there was almost no more exchanged words between anyone as dinner ended.

but as my plate was being taken from me I looked up to see the young Boy staring at me, when he saw me look up he glared then began to talk to christine again whilst laughing like they had known eachother for years. when we were told we could leave the table I was the first to leave, I wheeled to just outside the dining room so I could wait for Christine, but instead out came Raoul.

"Who are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Christine" I replied.

"Don't bother, you are a Gypsy, Crippled freak..I don't understand why she would speak to you"

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists attempting not to shout at Him. I started to wheel away then he began to taunt me.

"are you scared, freak?"

again I continued to my room but then, I was pushed off of the chair and onto the floor. I heard a laugh before the boy ran upstairs.

I groaned in pain as my ankle hit the floor, I tried to haul my upper body up and turn but as I did saw Her.

"Erik what have you done?!" She shouted whilst running over.

She tried to grab my arm but I pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" I growled as I brought the rest of my body on the chair. I began to wheel away to my room and as I entered I slammed the door behind me. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the chair attempting to calm myself down.

And there I was back in my cage, but there was something strange about this place, I was inside and looking over a table, I grasped the bars tightly and moves closer there laying upon it was a figure, it was Christine I shouted her name as loud as I could, but no reaction...that's when I heard the sound of someone walking and there stood my master, he was standing over Christine's body, he shook his head and turned to me.

"You did this!" He growled

I fell back at his words onto the cold floor of the cage

"You killed her, you little bastard!" He shouted this time

He unlocked the cage as the lock fell to the floor with a heavy clang, I started to back up until I reached the edge of my cage, he then ran to me, whip in hand as he rose it above his head and slammed it on my torso I screamed in agony as he repeatedly done it until my .body was nothing more than a bloody pulp.

I jolted awake,my heartbeat slowly returning to normal the room shrouded in darkness, I felt ashamed of myself, the way I had spoken to Christine was unacceptable, she was only trying to help. In the morning I will apologise to her.


	12. Company

_**Erik**_

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of my door opening, I wiped the sleep off of my eyes and looked up, there was the maid.

"Young one, why were you sleeping in that chair?"

She asked, a sound of worriment in her tone.

"N-No one came to help me, Ma'am."

She looked confused.

"But, Master Raoul told me He had helped you into bed and that you were sleeping so I had to leave you be."

I shook my head to this comment. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead walked over to a closet. She pulled out some items and a jug, then motioned me towards the door. I wheeled out the room and she followed bend before taking the lead. She lead me into the bathroom and walked towards the basin, she began filling the jug up with water and then returned to the bath before pouring the water in, She done this a few times before she placed the jug back down then returned to me.

"Okay, young one you need to get undressed."

I began to unbutton my shirt, she looked down at me and put a hand over her mouth whilst gasping.

"Oh, young one what in the world happened?"

I looked down at my lap.

"I would rather not say, Ma'am."

She nodded then helped me to take the rest of my clothes off. She reached to remove my mask and my hand shot up.

"Ma'am Don't...please" I whispered.

She drew her hand away, then lifted me into the bathtub as soon as the hot water touched my scarred skin I bit my lower lip to hold back the pain.

"You're safe here young one."

She said before washing me.

After being bathed and clothing changed, I was wheeled to the dining room and again everyone was seated, Christine still talking to the blonde haired boy.

"Good morning, Boy!"

The Comte said cheerfully with a smile.

"Good morning, sir." I replied

I turned to face Christine and to my surprise she smiled to me then said

"Good Morning Erik, Dearest."

I smiled back, feeling one hundred times happier than I had before.

"Good morning, Little Mademoiselle."

The boy who was again seated beside Christine glared at me. I looked away as breakfast was served.

Christine then started to talk to me whilst eating her breakfast.

"So, Erik dearest what are you planning to do today?"

"I-Um...Nothing..."

She giggled slightly.

"Christine, I-I want to apologise for what happened last night...the way I acted, you were only trying to help me."

She put her fork down and, took my hand gently.

"It's alright Dearest, I couldn't stay mad at you."

She let go, and returned to eating.

"Thank you" I whispered

That's when the boy spoke up, only loud enough for Christine and I to hear.

"So Gypsy why do you wear a mask, are you a freak?"

"Raoul!"

Christine scolded.

"No Christine don't stick up for the freak!"

He was taunting me, I was going to open my mouth and that's when Christine said something which almost made me cry from happiness.

"How dare you! Raoul I thought you were my friend, I was wrong...you are nothing but a meanie!"

She then stood up.

"Come on Dearest."

She said, I nodded and followed behind as she stormed out of the dining room and plopped down on the staircase. I wheeled up in front of her and sighed.

"Thank's Little Mademoiselle."

She looked up at me.

"For what?"

"For sticking up for me in there."

"No Problem Dearest, Raoul is my friend...but you come first."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me, I smiled slightly and returned the action, hoping she Meant what she had said.

_**~7 years later~**_

I must say, over the years I have watched Christine turn into a beautiful specimen, and would think it right to say I loved her. I did not Love her in the way a brother or other relative would, no I loved her the way a husband would love His wife, or in the way lovers would.

I jumped slightly as I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?"

"Erik Dearest, it's me"

I smiled, and looked beside me then snatched up the book and flipped it open randomly as to make it look like I was doing something.

"Come in."

I called out to her.

She opened the door, and I peeked up over the book, she looked radiant. Her curls were pulled back and she was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

"Good Morning, Christine."

"And to you Erik."

After a few moments of silence I spoke again.

"Do you need something?"

"Oh! I was just wondering if..."

She trailed her words off.

"If?"

"If you would like to take a walk with me"

She rushed the words out like her life depended on it.

"Around the gardens."

She quickly added.

"I-Ofcourse I would"

I put the book down and stood, noticing that she was much smaller than I...I smiled as this was quite amusing to me.

"Christine, where on earth have you gone?"

I asked holding my hand up to my brow as if shielding my eyes from the sun.

"Oh, Erik don't tease!"

She shouted whilst, lightly slapping my arm

"Oh alright."

I chuckled.

"Shall we?"

I asked whilst holding my arm out for her in true gentlemanly fashion.

"We shall."

She said, entwining her arm with mine, I looked down and smiled as my heart melted.

...

As we continued to walk through the gardens we came across a hill.

"Erik, let's sit here for a while."

She was about to plop down on the grass care free but as she did I caught her arm.

"No, not yet!"

I shouted, she looked at me in a. Strange manner. I took off my coat and placed it in the grass the. Motioned her to sit.

"Oh, how thoughtful"

I bowed my head and sat beside her, she then lay down. I looked down at her raising a brow from underneath the porcelain. She giggled

"Lay down too, silly.

"Ah, of course."

I joined her and my hand accidentally brushed off of hers in the blink of an eye I pulled it away and put to a top of my chest. But then christine lifted her hand and entwined hers with mine again returning it to its original position. There we lay hand in hand my heart pounding furiously within my chest.

_**Ah, yes I'm sorry this chapter is again not beta read as I wanted to get it out there...but once again I will replace the file when it has been corrected. And I'm sorry for the seven year leap i just thought it necessary. And for all you who want Erik and Raoul to get in a fight...well don't worry, something may happen very...very soon. Until next time my lovelies x**_


	13. So Close

_**A/N: Hey there everybody I'm so glad to see that you have appreciated the time skip and I am grateful for that. The reason I am grateful for that is because I can write more fluffy situations and make them more realistic. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, Please R&amp;R xx **_

_**Erik**_

We were still laying there on the grass, my heart not beating any slower than when we first lay down, that's when Christine began to hum a beautiful tune. I opened my eyes then let go of her hand now turning on my side, she did the same...we were so close Her nose nearly touching the nose of my mask. She closed her eyes and leaned in closer, I parted my lips and exhaled softly, then began leaning in myself, our lips so close to touching, then I came to my senses what was I doing?!

"No."

I whispered whilst jolting up into a sitting position, She did the same a few moments after.

"I-Um...I apologise Christine."

I stood to my feet and brushed the creases off of my trousers, then extended a hand to Christine. She took it and I pulled her up From the ground, I swiftly moved behind her and swiped up my coat from the grass and pulled it on. I offered my arm this time more hesitant afraid incase I was going to do something stupid. She took it and entwined hers with mine. We began walking down the hill, and onto a path.

"Christine, this might seem like a stupid question, but if you could be anything what would you be?"

"Umm...I think I would want to be the wife of a good Man."

"And, I'm sure you will Christine, one day you will make a Man feel overjoyed to look beside him every morning because He will know that You are his wife."

"Well...Thankyou Erik, what's would you be?"

"I would be a spider."

"A spider? Why would you ever want to be such an ugly, worthless creature?"

I pulled my arm away from Her's very quickly, and took a step back disgusted that She would say such a thing.

"A spider is not an ugly worthless creature,Christine. A spider is different and very..very important."

"Erik, I'm-"

I didn't let her finish, instead I stormed off down the gravel path.

"Erik!"

She shouted, I didn't turn back I just kept walking.

**_Christine_**

I didn't understand why Erik had taken what I said so seriously, but I couldn't help but feel bad. I began walking in the same direction he was until I heard someone running behind me, I turned quickly, it was Raoul.

"Christine, wait!"

I stopped and waited till he was standing beside me.

"Good morning Raoul."

"Morning!" He said cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you want to go on a boat ride with me?"

"I would love to!"

"Great"

He held out his arm...in a fashion I was use to Erik doing I reluctantly took it as he led me to the lake.

**_Raoul_**

This was my plan all along...I had no real romantic interest in Christine. But I'm certain that the monster does and I would do anything to ruin His happiness. I had to win her heart in order to do so.

I helped her into the boat and I then deliberately slipped into the lake in order to make Her laugh, it worked as she giggled, after doing so I slicked my hair back then pulled myself into the boat, Drenched.

"Are you alright Raoul?"

I took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon her knuckle.

"I'm absolutely fine...that is because you're here."

She blushed slightly, I rolled up my sleeves to expose my arms, as I knew I was quite strong in this region as well as my chest, I took the oars in my arms and pushed sending the boat forward and making my muscles pop out, I was trying to impress her as I knew the Demon was quite the opposite of strong, if I must say so he was almost a skeleton. She turned away quickly before sighing. I hoped this plan would work.

**_Hope you enjoyed...same old same old will replace file when it has been BETA read, and I know a lot of you are going to want to kill me, but I wanted some tension so...UNTILL NEXT TIME MY LOVELIES XX_**


	14. Mended

**_Erik_**

I groaned loudly as I barged the large doors open and stood in the foyer. I heard the small clips and clops echoing off of the marble, I knew who was approaching.

"Erik! Don't do that to the doors, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

I spun around and my suspicions were right, it was the Countess.

"Sorry, M'am."

I was about to walk towards my quarters when she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"What's the matter with you Boy?! And where's Christine?"

"Nothing's, the matter with me Ma'm, and I don't know where the Girl is."

"But didn't you go a walk with her?"

"No, I took a walk myself but haven't seen her all morning, M'am."

"Well...alright then, but if you do see her, send her to me, would you?"

"Of course, M'am."

"Good Boy, now off you go.

I bowed my head and began heading towards the grand staircase, I stood at the bottom of it before ascending the carpeted marble. Once on the first floor I took a sharp right turn towards my study. The Comte had given it to me after I had helped Him with some architectural designs for one of his business partners. I took the small brass key from my waistcoat pocket and put it in the delicate lock before twisting it, a satisfying click came as I pushed the door open.

Once inside I sighed and breathed in the scent of old books and parchment. To me this room was not just a study, no to me this was a place where I could compose and read without a care, I could write and draw in blissful silence. This was My very own garden of Eden, this was My artistic domain. Almost within seconds of standing, I was drawn towards my prized possession; my Piano. I sat down on the bench and hovered my hands above the keys then began playing some Beethoven, Moonlight Sonata to be exact.

This song was a love song, it was full of passion as well as sadness, each chord...each note flew through my body like a rush of electricity, music was such a sudden high to me it was the nectar of the Gods. As I moved to the second movement, I smiled and closed my eyes as this was the joyous part of the composition. When finished I took my hands off of my piano and placed them on my lap, I was breathless..I never knew music could make me feel this way, I, wanted. No I was ready to compose my own Moonlight sonata.

**_Christine_**

I had no idea what Raoul was trying to do, He was acting like a complete fool.

"Christine, my Mother and Father have a ball tonight...and they told me you were coming."

"Yes, Raoul..yes I am."

"So..I was wondering if you would like me to accompany you to the ball?"

I had dreaded this question, I had originally wanted Erik to escort me, I wanted to dance with Him. But it was not like he was going to ask me anytime soon...so I plastered on a fake smile.

"Yes Raoul I would love too!."

He pulled the oars back onto the boat and shuffled towards me before pulling me...quite roughly into an ...didn't feel right I didn't feel the same jolt of electricity and warmness I felt when I held Erik's hand.

"We must return, and get you prepared."

I nodded as He rowed back to shore.

**_Erik_**

I felt terrible at the way I treated Christine, I had to make it up to Her, I jolted up and ran towards the door pulled it open then flew down the staircase.

"Erik! Don't run!"

I heard the Countess shout.

"Sorry, M'am!"

I shouted back, I ran outside the open door and headed towards the Garden. There I made my way towards the flowers, I began picking some roses, making sure to be careful with the thorns on the stem, once I have collected enough I headed back up to my study and Wrapped the stems up in some decorated paper. Something suddenly popped into my head...the ball, of course! I would ask her to the ball tonight. I headed towards the door to Christine's chambers. I held the bouquet of roses Behind my back and straightened my cravat I stood in front of her door and took a deep breath in and out before, knocking firmly.

"Come in!" She called.

I slowly pushed the door open and closed it behind me. She was sitting in front of her vanity

She was wearing a dressing gown instead of the dress She was wearing before. She looked at me in the mirror and a had no reaction.

"Christine, I-"

She cut me off.

"Erik, I want to apologise about what I said earlier about spiders."

"No, I...I am the one who should be apologising to you, the way I acted was childish and rude."

There was silence for a few moments, I was about to turn and walk right out of that Door until she said.

"It's alright, Dearest."

"Um-Christine?!"

I said clearing my throat and standing to the full of my height.

She turned to me.

"Yes?"

I pulled the bouquet from behind my back and held them out to her.

"These, these are for you."

She took them from me and Inhaled their scent before looking back up at me and smiling.

"That's, very kind thank you Erik."

"I-I was also wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ball tonight."

She then did the thing I feared the most, she frowned and looked to the ground, avoiding all eye contact.

"Erik, I'm-I'm flattered I really am...but you must understand. Raoul, has already asked me."

"And you accepted?"

She nodded, I tried to hold back a tear which was burning my eye, why was I so weak in Her presence?!

"I, understand, good day Christine."

I turned on my heal and twisted the door knob.

"Erik,wait!"

I didn't move from the door instead I stood still, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Promise, you'll dance with me."

"As you wish, Mademoiselle."

I slowly made my way to the staircase, and there walking up them was the boy.

"Hello, Monster."

He chuckled before strutting past me, He was soaked and I wasn't sure why.

I descended the stairs, and headed towards my bed chambers.

"Erik, you will need to get dressed for tonight!"

I heard the Countess' shrill voice screech from another room.

"Yes, M'am!"

I ran the rest of the way to my chambers once inside I slammed the door behind me, and growled as I threw myself onto the nearest chair.

He was deliberately trying to take Christine away from me, if it was a war he wanted..then so be it then It shall be war between us.


	15. Teach me

**_OMG I literally cry everytime I listen to I'm not that girl...and I was thinking the song also applied to Erik if you change some of the lyrics anyway...enjoy! _**

**_Erik_******

Once inside my chambers I took my coat off and let it drop to the floor with a soft thud. I then began to untie my cravat again doing the same to it, I opened my closet and inside was my dress clothes for this evening, I had picked them myself especially to impress Christine. I wanted to make myself look human and to minimise the fact, even if just a small bit, that I am truly a horrible disfigured monster. Once I had my shirt and waistcoat off I layed out the clothes for tonight atop of my bed and, I spun around to grab a mask I was to wear, then I saw my reflection...I had forgotten that there was a mirror there. I looked at my chest, and the lumpy scars which was scattered all over it, it was grotesque and disgusting. Then something else caught my eye, which I had not noticed before, the wisps of black hair which had grown upon my chest, the result of puberty a thing which had hit me like a ton of bricks, I had grown in height a considerable amount, grown facial hair just where my deformity stopped...my voice had gotten deeper, grown some hair over my forearms...and more places where I dare not mention.

...

I now stood in front of the mirror fully dressed in my evening suit, all black except from shirt and waistcoat, I sighed and left the room, as I walked past the stairs I saw Christine descending, I stopped and looked up almost breathless. She looked so ravishing, she was wearing a beautiful red dress the colour of roses and her chocolate curls let down and free the emerald hair clip made her eyes stand out. When she reached the bottom step she came closer and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into an embrace..my arms just hovered in the air near her waist, but not touching her, afraid to do so. She then whispered in my ear.

"Dearest, you look so handsome."

My eyes drifted to the stairs, there stood Raoul a scowl on His face.

"Mademoiselle, behind us."

She broke apart with a sigh, and slowly turned.

"Good evening, Raoul."

She spoke.

"Evening."

He said gruffly.

...

There were now loads of important figure heads and noble men, in the hall all dancing and laughing with their companions, I sat on a chair and watched as Christine danced around the hall, a smile on her face...the music's pace began to slow and as the next tune began to play, Christine made her way towards me, I shot up as she began to speak.

"Erik, do you have something to ask?"

I was slightly puzzled for a moment, until I remembered my promise.

"Yes, Um-Mademoiselle would you do me the honours in dancing with me?"

"Of course, Monsieur."

I smiled and held out my arm, hesitantly leading her to the centre of the room, most couples were seated now drink in hand. We were the only ones standing there. I now faced Her..clueless of what to do next.

"Here."

She said taking my hand into hers, and placing my other on her waist and putting her other on my shoulder.

"You lead."

She whispered, I then began making small steps around the hall, and as I became more confident I began doing it in time with the music. Soon others started dancing around us, but I took no notice of them..for it felt in that moment that me and Christine were the only ones in the world. I twirled her, before catching her in my arms...the music began to fade from my ears as I looked into her eyes, they were of the brightest shade of emerald and absolutely spell binding. The music stopped as I pulled apart and took a bow in front of her, whilst everyone else applauded the conductor.

"You did wonderful dearest."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle."

I bowed my head, and turned to leave the hall.

"Erik?"

She asked catching me by the arm.

"Yes?"

"I need some air, walk with me?"

"What about Raoul?"

"I don't know where he's gone."

"Then of course."

I took her arm again and we walked to the exit.

It was a cold night out so cold that I could see my breath, it didn't take long for me to notice Christine was visibly shaking, if even just a tiny bit.

"Here"

I said taking my coat off and placing It over her shoulders.

"Thank you dearest."

As we walked we came to a small closing in the garden.

"We should probably be walking back."

I said, realising we had been out here for longer than I had intended to.

"Yes we, we probably should."

She replied.

"But Erik, wait. Before we go...may I ask you something?"

"If you wish."

"I hope you do not find this strange in me asking...but I was very curious as to how two people would kiss..."

"What?"

I asked in shock.

"I was wondering if you would explain to me why and how people kiss one another."

"I-I could possibly explain why but it would be hard to describe how..."

"Then why?" She asked.

"Well- I assume people kiss for love of one another, or perhaps repressed desires which have grown strong over the years and people release them in kissing one another.."

"How do people kiss one another, Erik?"

She said coming awfully close to me.

"I wouldn't know how to describe it."

I gulped.

"Then show me."

She whispered.

"What?!"

I asked in disbelief.

"I asked you to show me how two people kiss Erik, show me...teach me."

I bit my lower lip, as I allowed a gloved slender finger to snake under her chin, lifting it up to face me.

"I assume it begins with this"

I whispered, she let out a breathy sigh of approval, allowing me to move to the second step.

I lowered my head, and our lips almost touched, to took one last breath, before pressing my lips to hers. The kiss began innocent and soft at first, until she wrapped her arm around my neck her fingers curled into my hair, causing me to part my lips a bit, and allowing her to deepen the kiss a strange feeling began to well inside of me and I let out a soft moan, as her tongue danced with mine. I was in a state of bliss, never in my life had I been as happy as I was now, at the same time I thought this was ludicrous...but I was too far in now, we had passed the point of no return.

When we finally broke apart, both of us in a state of breathlessness, I could see in the moonlight, her hair was tousled and her lips slightly reddened.

"Was, was that a good enough demonstration mademoiselle?"

I asked, unsure if she had enjoyed it as much as I.

"That was...amazing."

She said.

I was still breathless from the whole ordeal.

"I think-it would be best if we headed back now."

"I agree, dearest."

She said grasping on to my arm and holding it tightly.

I knew that now, I was certain that I was deeply...if not madly in love with Christine Daaé.

**_Wowww so what did you think of that?! _**

**_Tell me by reviewing, and I'll see you lovelies in the next chapter, Bye xxx _**


	16. Envy and Amity

**_Disclaimer:BELOW THERE IS A SCENE WHICH IS M RATED, FEEL FREE TO SKIP BUT I ADVISE YOU NOT TOO, AS I TRY TO STAY AS FAR AWAY FROM DISTASTEFUL AS MUCH AS I CAN WHEN WRITING THESE SCENES. _**

**_Erik_**

**_ ~4 Years later~ _**

I dropped my fork at what the Count has just said, I looked to Christine across the table in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry sir...what did you say?"

She spoke.

He cleared his throat and spoke louder now.

"You are to be married to Raoul next week"

I stood up in shock.

"I'm sorry to interfere, but Christine isn't even engaged to Raoul how on earth can they marry?"

"I want a grandson, me and my wife are old enough, we want to see him born so we know we have an heir to the de Chagny fortune."

I wasn't thinking when the next thing blurted from my mouth.

"You have Phillipe why can't He-"

I was cut off by the now elderly man shouting.

"If you haven't forgotten, boy Philippe is dead and gone, now hold your tongue!"

I turned and looked at Raoul who was calmly sipping in a glass of wine, he looked at me then smirked, this is exactly what he had wanted to happen. I then turned to Christine who had her hands in her lap and was staring at Her plate, I was assuming she was just as shocked as I was.

"What's the matter Erik, cat got your tongue?"

Raoul smirked sarcastically, that was the last straw, I had had enough of His abuse, I kicked fiercely at the leg of his chair, it snapped in half sending him toppling over, I walked over as He slowly rose to his feet. He growled and swung His fist at me, but missed allowing me to grab his arm and twist it, he groaned in pain.

"Boys stop it this instant!"

The Comtesse shrieked jumping from Her chair, I turned the gleam of a madman in my eye.

"All of you stay back, or I'll kill Him!"

I dropped the boy to the floor before walking away, that's when I felt a sharp hit to the head, I spun around and grabbed Raoul by the throat, pushing him up against the nearest wall. Once he was against it I punched him, allowing a small stream of blood to trickle from his nose.

"S-She'll never b-e y-yours, bastard." He grunted. I lifted my arm high above my head and bunched my hand into a fist, then I brought it down hard, but within an inch of his face I was pulled back.

"Erik!"

Christine screamed, tearing me from the Boy.

"Erik stop this right now!"

I looked at the Comte and his wife, that's when the Comte abruptly stood up and banged his fists on the table.

"You, I brought you into this home with loving arms and raised you like my own, but no more...you bastard are going to pay for hurting my son, you will leave tomorrow and you will be heading straight to the armed forces."

At these words I felt choked up.

"Bu-but sir-"

"Go straight to your chambers, you will leave first thing in the morning."

"I stood there as silent as a man who could not speak."

"Now!"

And with that I ran I ran towards the staircase, only to stop when I heard someone following me. I spun around to see Christine, I turned back and continued walking until I reached the door to my chambers, I unlocked my door, and she followed me inside.

"Christine what Is it you want?!" I growled in annoyance. She said nothing more but

"Lock the door."

I done as she requested before sitting in the Edge of my bed slumped forward. She stood in front of me.

**_THIS PART IS M RATED, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP IF YOU WISH, ALTHOUGH I STRONGLY ADVISE YOU DON'T._**

"Do you trust me Erik?"

She whispered.

I looked up to Her and nodded. I sat up straight as this caught my attention.

She came closer and straddled my lap.

"Christine wha-"

She cut me off and placed her lips on mine, I tensed up from shock..it has been four years since we had kissed and it felt just as amazing as it had the first. My arms wandered up to her back as I pulled her closer and the kiss deepened, her lips parted slightly, then our mouths started moving In unison.

As we kissed her hands started unbuttoning my shirt. I pulled away

"Christine what are you doing?!"

She just placed another kiss to silence me.

Once she had successfully managed to take my shirt off, she gazed at my chest.

"Revolting, isn't it?"

I asked, hoping this would at least throw her off of what She was about to do.

Instead she shook her head and said.

"The only thing I find revolting is the way the world has treated you."

She began to trace a vain which led from my forearm to my upper lip, before kissing me softly one more time.

I took Her hair clip out, allowing her chocolate curls to freely fall. She smiled gently and Took my hands, and tugged on me to stand. She turned Her back now facing me.

"Unlace my dress, please."

She whispered.

"A-are you sure?"

I asked in a childish tone.

"I'm very sure, dearest."

She said confidently.

I walked behind her, and lifted my shaky hands to her dress, and began to unlace it, it dropped with a thud.

"Continue"

She whispered.

I tugged at the knot in the corset.

"How do you do this?" I asked growling in frustration.

"Like this my dear." She took my hands and entwined them with hers then helped me undo the ribbon.

The garment dropped to the floor and next her already loose chemise slid off of her shoulders and dropped too.

There She stood naked and beautiful. She blushed a bright red and squirmed in the cold. I came closer and embraced her in my arms warming her. She slowly heated up and began undoing the buttons on my trousers, I felt un-eased at the thought of an angel making love to a demon. It made my blood feel cold and my anger boiled within... She finished undoing it and my trousers fell down my legs leaving me in only my undergarment. She looked down and smiled a wicked grin.

"Is there something funny?" I asked my body changing from anger to embarrassment.

"Nothing, dearest, I just imagined it... Smaller?" Christine questioned her own words. Tempting my anger.

I could feel the heat rising in my lower abdomen, and so could she. She pressed against me as we shared another kiss when my member pressed against her most sensitive area, She let out a quiet moan. She looked up to me and smiled then removed my undergarment leaving me exposed. At first time froze and then it moved so fast. Christine pushed me down on the bed and I lay there shocked.

"Christine, are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes."

She straddled me again. And lowered herself placing a kiss upon my lips.

"Dearest, tonight's the night I look into your eyes."

And she did, as she rolled her hips against mine, we both moaned in unison. I leaned up and began to kiss her neck lingering on some parts more than others as I could tell by Her reactions It brought great pleasure, my mouth slowly trailed down to her breasts and I began kissing her there, she let out a moan then a sudden yelp.

I immediately threw my head back, "Did I hurt you my love?"

She looked at me with tears in her emerald eyes, "No."

I knew she was lying through her teeth but she said no and if I am honest, I would not like to stop. I flipped Christine over onto her back and began slowly thrusting into her, she let out loud moans of pleasure before calling my name

"Oh..Erik."

I continued thrusting into her going slow then fast changing the pace making her pain change to pleasure. She gripped tightly onto my back as if Her life depended on it and as she did it brought us closer. Her walls gripped onto me and I claimed her lips in total ecstasy before feeling as if something Had left me, like I had been emptied. I collapsed beside Her breathless at what had just occurred.

She then inched closer and placed her head and hand on my chest before closing her eyes.

"Erik?"

She asked in a mere whisper.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow...let's run away,the both of us and start a new Life together."

I reached down and brushed her curls behind her ear before whispering.

"Then we Shall."

**_Hello! I don't know if you guys liked that, but I try to keep scenes like those as far away from distasteful as I can...if you liked that please Review! I'll see all you lovelies in the next chapter._**


	17. Remorse

**_I am so relieved that that past chapter was okay, and I hope you enjoy this one. _**

**_Erik_**

I never truly went to sleep last night, instead I just watched Christine's sleeping form on my chest in the candlelight, I just lay there watching until the candle burnt out and the room was no more than darkness. I carefully shifted, holding Christine's head in my hands and lowering it to the pillows as softly as I could, as not to wake Her. I took the small watch from the bedside table and squinted my eyes adjusting them to the newly darkened room. It was four o'clock in the morning.

I stood and picked up my clothes from last night then started getting dressed. After I was fully dressed, I slipped my shoes on, and walked to Christine's bedside, She had rolled onto her side, allowing me to effortlessly scoop Her up in my arms, wrapped in the blankets, I very carefully walked towards the door and opened it very slowly as not to make it creek, I walked down the hall and entered her Chamber...I placed Her down on Her bed and pulled the covers over Her form...I knelt beside her, before placing a very gentle kiss to Her forehead.

"I hope your night is filled with sweet dreams...little Mademoiselle."

I whispered as I left that room, I ran down stairs and there waiting was the Comte.

We didn't Exchange any words instead I left and climbed into the carriage which was waiting outside, and the driver started down the road to the unknown.

Once I had arrived I was given a uniform and rifle then told to change.

Once I had changed, me and a lot of men were sent out to the training area as they called it, we were told to put the gun down at our feet and listen.

"Listen! You will be trained to serve and die for your ruler and country, if you think this is going to be all fun and games...then you're wrong!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Anyone who steps out of line will be flogged!"

He said, pointing to the whipping post.

"Now everyone, listen up! Pick up your rifle and I will show you how to load..clean and fire it. This piece of machinery can be the difference between life and death!"

After showing us how to work the thing, he told us to point them in the air and fire causing a cacophony of horrible noises.

After only a week of training we were shipped off to...some godforsaken country.

We were dropped off at a bunker and only told to wait...secure and kill If necessary. I turned around to another soldier...who had dark skin and asked.

"How long do you think we will be in this county?"

"God knows how long...it could take a year."

He spoke with a heavy accent...it wasn't a French one like my own..no this was a Middle eastern accent.

I slumped to the ground and rested my head against the wall. The man did the same.

"So, do we just sit and wait?"

I turned when asking and the man just nodded.

"So..what do they call you?"

He asked.

"Erik..Erik Mulheim."

He shook my hand,

"Nadir Khan."

"Nice to meet you Nadir."

"And you...so have you got anyone special at home?"

He spoke...all of a sudden.

"No-not necessarily, if anything I would wish to die out here."

"Nonsense, man!"

He shouted.

"Try and get some sleep Man, looks like we will be here for a while."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

All I could dream about was Her...She was married to that bastard and it made me sick just thinking about them. But my mind wandered to that marvellous night...I loved Her with all my being...and She would never be mine. Now I was stuck in some country...with a uniform on fighting for god knows what!.

All I knew is that I was In for hell..


	18. Enmity

**_Erik_**

I lay asleep due to my fatigue, the days in war were restless, constant screams, 'Cannon!' 'Spear!' all made me alert. We were allowed three hours of sleep per week so that we don't die and I decided to choose mine today. Although, the timing was very wrong for my brain darted awake to sound of a large scream. My eyes shot open to see a man painted in blue diamonds wielding a short dirk raised in the air. My body rolled out of the just before the dirk was thrown into the ground right where the centre of my eyes would've been if I hadn't moved.

I seized the moment whilst the dirk was planted in the ground. The man struggled to get it out, which left him open for my bayonet to pierce through his side. Blood came streaming out of his side as he ripped his dirk out of the sandy bunker and dived for my leg. I leaped out of the way and watched the blue painted man fall to the floor in rage. He leapt up to his feet holding onto his side. I took the bayonet off the end of my musket and stood ready to battle him. He made the first move leaping forward to stab me. I lifted my bayonet in the air ready for his body to go soaring into it but the tribe man was smarter than he seemed, his body twisted in the air making him soar around the bayonet yet still come closer to me. I had a quick reaction yet not the smart one, my hand pushed out to try and stop him in his tracks but the tribe man just raised his dirk in the air and impaled my hand I grabbed the dirk with my other hand and ripped it out of his. He kicked off of my stomach and launched back to the other end of the bunker. I came running at him but he was too fast. His body dropped in my track and his leg shot out like a bullet from a musket. I collapsed at the power of his foot. He got his bare foot and shoved the dirk straight through my hand making a gaping hole in the centre of my palm. I groped about for my lost bayonet, which helped the tribe man notice that I had lost it. He flipped me over onto my back and sat on top of my chest with his heels dug into my wrists.

THe held the blade at my throat with a strong hand, 'Anjeun fucker indung, datang ka urang nyoba pikeun maok eta! I bakal maehan anjeun ibu fucker.'

I struggle and wriggled about but the tribe man was far too strong, he pushed the blade harder against my neck making blood seep out. I started to scream for help, nobody replied. I tried spitting at him but he just wiped it off with his shoulder and spitting back at me. I could feel my blood dripping onto to the floor. His face closed up on mine and I could smell his breath, it smelt like rotting corpses. The tribe man slowly cut my eye and I felt a searing pain. I started to try and kick the wound I had previously made. Suddenly, I saw a glimmer of light and hear a screech. I turned my head away from the sun and heard it almost instantly. The sound of a blade going through a skull and I felt the heat of blood stain my face. I gagged thinking of it, someone's blood flooding my face. It slowly streamed down on to the rim of my mouth. I slowly turned my head and met a bayonet scraping my forehead of the cracked porcelain mask. I closed my eyes thinking it would edge closer but instead it withdrew and I could breathe with ease knowing I wasn't going to die that second. I still had my caged angel back in France with that cunt of a man.

The limp body was thrown off of me and there stood a giant of a man with muscles as thick as the trunk of a tree. He had a musket in his left hand and a bayonet in his wounded right hand. He held out a hand for me and I willingly took it heaving myself up in the sand. Finally, I had a chance to comb the area to see my surroundings. All around were dead corpses of men in my army. I looked down at my uniform and saw large patchy blood stains coating my uniform. I looked over at the giant and saw him uniform was a fresh stain of blood still flowing. He took both of my arms and threw me over his shoulder and hiked out of the bunker sprinting through the sand. I threw up due to my body being flailed about on his shoulders, I couldn't catch the giant's face but I knew it was familiar something about it ringed a bell.

I looked down at my wound which was now flowing green blood. 'Shit, the blade must've been poisoned...' I whispered to myself.

I glanced my head back up to bunker to see how far we had gone. The giant sprinted faster than anyone I knew, we were miles away from the bunker yet we still hadn't encountered anything like our army. All I saw were deceased corpses with rats crawling through the mouth and out of the eyes. There were some bodies with their heads looking like they were detached yet they were attached by strands of flesh. Birds flew down and picked away at the remaining flesh of the bodies. They were all soldiers from our army and only few Sudanese soldiers. How long was I asleep for? I looked back at the bodies for another glance and saw another one. I couldn't identify whether it was one of ours or the Sudanese. Its body was torn apart, neck was ripped out, a nest of rats made a cozy little home out of the rotting hole of the corpses chest. For every rat there were a thousand flies. All of them slowly eating away at the pieces of flesh. A chain lay limp in the sand attached to a small pole that was swaying in the breeze. The chain looked as though it would have been attached to the corpses neck but what of the neck did not exist. Fresh goopy green organs spilled out of a close corpse, a rat dragged out something unimaginable from a body and took it to its nest in another's skull.

Suddenly, I heard gunfire and screams and the dash of spears going through the sky. I turned my head around the giant's arm to see horror. It got much worse than when I had left. The Sudanese had moved about a hundred miles forward from their last position. Our army had lost about a thousand men and there were new people there. People wearing golden jewelry around their necks and wrists with swords and spears like the Sudanese. I questioned who they were until a spear went flying into a body behind me. My head darted round to see a man fall to the floor, presumably a Sudanese but it could have been those golden warriors.

I turned my head back and saw a knife diving forward to me, it looked as though it would have hit me right in the neck but I got my head back and it went skidding across my forehead. The blood flowed out like water from a spilling glass. The sand started spinning and going as white as snow. All I remembered was my eyes shutting and not opening.

Now here Erik gets knocked out so this is after he woke up.

Erik woke up.

Where am I? I looked around the room and saw the giant sitting at the end of the bed drowsy and looking drunk with his shoulders slumped and his back hunched. I got a good look at the giant's face and it was a very familiar one. It was that man with the heavy accent. What was his name again? Nathan? No… Nathaniel? No. Nadir! That was it! Nadir, the man with the extremely heavy accent.

I waited until Nadir woke up to begin talking to him, 'Nadir? Where am I?'

'Huh? Oh, Erik you have awoken. You are in Ward 17.' He replied with his voice still slurry from fatigue.

'Where is that?'

'We are still in Sudan if that is what you were wondering. Yes, we are just further ahead from the conflict. And don't be worried about your protection, all wards are secured by the surrounding warriors. About twenty of them per ward.' Nadir informed me.

'Indeed, it would seem or else I wouldn't have woken up.' I chuckled. It was a risky thing to do, laugh about possible death during a war.

Nadir on the other hand, did not laugh. 'Erik, do you know how many days you were out for whilst you were in the bunker?'

'No, I woke up with a tribes-man beside me attempting murder. Do you?'

'Of course not, I wouldn't be questioning you on the matter if I did. Although, I know how many days I was searching for. About twenty three days, including nights.'

'Why?' I asked.

'Why what?' He replied as though he didn't know what I was talking about.

'Why did you search for me as though I was worth losing your own for mine?'

His face went blank like he didn't understand why he went searching, 'I guess it was because you wanted to die out here and I rightly recall me saying that was nonsense, am I right? So it would be wrong if I were to let you die even after claiming it silly for you to want to die!' He exclaimed.

'Nadir, returning to the question you asked me about having anyone special back home. . .'

'Yes, Erik?'

'Do you have anyone?'

'Love wise, no but I do have my mother and I came her for her. She is unwell, you see, and seeing that this is the only job that offers actual money to help her, I joined and risked my life for her life. For you see it is not who I kill that matters, it is who I save.'

I sat there contemplating that statement, 'It is not who I kill that matters, it is who I save.' It kept replaying in my head and Nadir noticed that I went strangely silent, 'Erik, is there something wrong? I know we have just met but you can tell me. I will most likely die with it out here.'

'I have a loved one back in France.' I blurted out unintentionally.

'And?' Nadir asked urging me on to go on about Christine.

'I have been writing letters to her ever since I arrived.'

'May I see one of these 'letters'?'

I took one out of my pocket, it was crispy and flaking away but I handed it to him anyways.

'This says to France? And her name is Christine Daae?' Nadir asked furrowing his brow and scrunching up his forehead.

'Yes. Her name is Christine Daae, she is back in France.'

'That is where you are wrong.' Nadir corrected me.

'How? When I left her she was in France. . .' My trail of thought led on.

'A lot can happen in three weeks I guess.'

'What do you mean?' I asked, my anger boiling inside of me.

'She has moved to England and married this Raoul man?'

My eyes shot wide open in fury and I sat myself up straight. 'Erik, is everything alright?'

'I need to get to England.'

'My dear friend, there has been only one way known to our soldiers upon how to get to Scotland, not England, and that is by being honourably discharged. Meaning you get shot and having to be sent back due to wounds. Erik, you can't be seriously thinking of getting shot to go to Scotland, not even England?!' Nadir nearly choked on his own words.

I looked at him with an ice cold stare. 'There can be only one way.'

'Well I will have to come with you, you don't know your way from Scotland to England, I do. My old domain used to rest upon Scotland and I was forced to travel down south to England once my Father died to the unhelpful cause of choking.'

'You may accompany me Nadir, but I will get there before the end of this week.'

**_Some of you may be happy to know that the start of the next chapter will be written in Christine's POV! Hope you enjoyed please review and I'll see you all next Chapter my lovelies _**


	19. No turning back

**_Christine_**

We were in our new house, Raoul was showing me. It was a grand house with creamy painted walls, no imperfections or dirt anywhere. The floor was a freshly polished and so shiny you could see our reflections in it as clear as day. I looked back behind the vast door and saw the fountain with marble fish sprouting out bright blue water coloured by the reflection of the sky. The outside was a very smooth stone, a dark scarlet colour. The door was crimson with indents of large floral patterns creeping around each corner. The windows were an oval shape planted across the perimeter of the house with inigo drapes clung on to the wall by real golden hooks shaped like leaves with the special patterns. The whole house itself dazzled itself due to its beauty but why would Raoul want to move to Britain? I mean we were both French and neither of us knew the language they used in Britain. I glanced around the house and saw graceful paintings of beautiful, beautiful scenery.

Raoul did not seem like the person who would want a place like this, it did not seem like his character. He seemed like he would want a stark house, nothing fancy or posh, he didn't like to stick out to other people. He always kept himself to himself. Never told very many people anything. It was quite sad really, almost as though he had no friends. . .

Raoul's beckoned the man away and took me by the hand, his other hand holding a bottle of whiskey. He as always drinking whiskey, never stopping and just kept drinking. I knew he was an addict but he was too handsome to give up.

He led me up the snake winding stairs passing three floors on the way until we reached the fourth floor. Then he took me to a door and asked me to open it. He was acting strange but I did as I was told. Inside was a large, blood red, canopy bed settling right in the centre of the room. Beside it were two mahogany bedside tables on each side with large, crystal vases holding each a single rose. A red rose as red as blood.

Raoul was such a lovely man, he may get a little drunk sometimes but he is good to me none the less, he buys me gifts and keeps me safe. He has even bought me my own stable out in the fields and it had the most beautiful mare. She was a large andalusian horse with a coat as pure as snow, her hooves had been preened to perfection and her whinney was like music to my ears. I decided to call her Harmony due to her whinneys sounding like a note on a piano. Raoul thought it was stupid to name the horse but I ignored his remark and gave Harmony a ripe apple from the apple orchard. Raoul had seemed as though he loved fruit. He had given us one acre of apple trees, two acres of strawberry bushes and another two acres for lemon trees. Then we had the vegetable gardens, which took up four acres. There were the carrots, cabbages, lettuces, the potatoes, peas, broccoli, cabbages, turnips and more vegetables I was unable to identify.

Raoul was probably the nicest man in the world, nobody could compare. He had taken me in as a child and helped me with my literature. But then, he started his drinking addiction, he would come back from his part time job, back to the estate, one like this one but larger, and would scream at his parents, fight with his brother and. . . I shouldn't think about him. Raoul was amazing and sweet. Life was almost perfect.

"Christine, get me another whiskey, please." Raoul beckoned from the other side of the room as he was looking through the closet.

"My dearest, would you think it is wise to have another whiskey, you have had four already." I knew I was skating on thin ice when I dared to question a drunk Raoul.

"Do you think it is wise to question the dominant male in the relationship?" His voice was overflowing with anger and he turned to me with a red face.

"No, I am not questioning your authority, my dearest, I am advising you, not questioning you." I replied trying to sooth his anger.

"Now you dare deny me?!" He yelled. I could smell the alcohol off of his breath.

"I am sorry, my dearest." I replied.

"Stop calling me that you stupid bitch!" He raised his fist and clenched it before sending it flying towards my jaw. I hit me with a powerful force and I could feel blood spilling out of my cheek. I dared not wail for it would show that I am weak and if Raoul found my weakness he would know where to strike next.

"I am sorry, I did no- Argh!" His fist went flying into my stomach and I went flying into the wall.

He grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me across the floor, down the stairs and to a door in the kitchen. When he opens it I looked down and saw a murky, mossy basement filled with old cardboard boxes soaked through. One damp, green mattress. In the other corner, there was a shower, toilet, tiny fridge and a sink. He threw me down the stairs and I could feel my back smash against the concrete stairs. It sent shots of exhilarating pain through my spine, once Raoul shut the door I knew it was safe to cry. I crawled over to the mattress and lay there sobbing. It wasn't often Raoul hit me, but it was times like this that make me happy that Erik left me because it reminds me that he was just a lying bastard who made false promises. There was no turning back from this life, I was now Raoul's property.

**_Erik_**

**_{The wounds took a month to heal so Erik, right now, is a month ahead. If he catches up to Christine then Christine would have caught up with him.}_**

After the wound had healed they had discovered that one of my eyes had gone blind, it was corrupted with white and there was now a large gash spreading right through it thanks to that bastard tribe man.

Nadir and I had gotten into our uniform with assisted help from the Egyptians, the golden warriors. They gave us some fresh muskets and a long sword.

"Erik, if we do this, there is no turning back, are you sure that this is what you want? We don't even know if we will live." Nadir was not certain of the plan since I told him it but this is what needed to be done.

"Yes, Nadir, I have told you you don't have to come."

"I must Erik, for the journey takes two weeks and people will surely question a man in a mask back in Scotland, you also have no navigation of the land of Scotland. So yes, I do have to come Erik and even if I didn't I still would." Nadir was not going to give up this easily.

"Well then, don't ask me if I am sure." I reminded him that this was my decision.

We got our guns ready and stood outside of Ward 17, looking out to the battlefield it had seemed that the Sudanese had been pushed back with the assistance from the Egyptians. The Egyptians seemed to have better weapons than us even though they mainly wielded spears and short swords. They loved to cut the body before they killed it because it was seen as a sacrifice to one of their many Gods, the God of war, Horus. This peculiar God had a head that looked like a falcon but I couldn't identify the real species I decided to thank this 'God' for helping us push the Sudanese back a couple hundred miles so that we had time to suit up and get full ammunition. It wouldn't matter to me because I won't be needing ammo, I just need to get shot and get out of this wretched war place.

Nadir and I stood side by side as the sergeant walked by inspecting us. He looked at our guns making sure that they were all fully loaded. Once we had the all clear, Nadir and I ran straight to the left pretending that we were going to edge round and get them from the flank. I told Nadir to stay here whilst I ran out and he could run out after me, 'trying' to save me. I ran out swiftly, dodging all the soaring spears or the brisk bullets making sure that I don't get hit too soon. I found the perfect person to hit me. I saw his spear come flying towards me, I looked at it and stood still until it edged ever so closer, I looked at it as it came towards my chest and as it was inches away I twirled my body around so that the spear went into my shoulder, the blade came out the other way but the wood stayed still in my body. no blood seeped out from any holes or scraps of flesh being torn off. Just then I turned around and looked to Nadir, he leapt from his position and ran out to a man. The man was running towards me holding a second spear ready to throw another spear. Nadir leapt and tackled the man down. He yelled and ripped out a knife from a fur sheath and thrusted it into Nadir's thigh. The spear throwing man ripped through Nadir's thigh down to his knee and pulled it out.

Shit. . . I thought to myself as I looked at the river of blood spilling out of Nadir's thigh. I gripped the spear with both of my hands and ripped out of my shoulder and drove it through the tribe man's back and through his chest. He yelled out and spun round with the spear still in his chest. He leapt on top of me which gave Nadir enough time to grab his own long sword and dig it through the tribe man's neck and took it back out. Nadir fell to the floor in pain and the tribe man limped on top of me. I shoved him off with my one good arm and dragged myself over to Nadir and shook his shoulder. He didn't move.

"Nadir, are you alive!?" I asked his limp body.

I swallowed and turned looking at the field of dead bodies.

"Help!"

I looked around the battlefields for my view to only see more spears come flying through the sky and bullets hit Sudanese tribe people. They all started falling and just then I hear a grunt and felt the sand hit my back. I turned around to see Nadir towering over me like the giant He was. He saw my wound and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder and limping his way back to the camp. When we arrived we got the news we hoped for. We were being shipped out of here over to Europe and taking the horse and carriage to Spain before taking a final ferry over to Scotland. Luckily, Nadir knew African, Spanish, English, Persian and French so I would have no problem getting through the borders. Nadir would come in handy when it came to getting through things like security but that wound might be infected and I can't afford to spend any longer in hospital than is necessary. I must become reunited with Christine. It has been four months since I last looked upon her perfect, flawless face. She was too beautiful to leave, it must be my only aim, to get to Christine and never leave her again.

**_Ok guys, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It was quite fast moving but next chapter will probably SHOCK you. I hope you enjoyed, my lovelies, please R&amp;R!_**


	20. Cellar

**_Christine_**

I lay on the green stained mattress sobbing, I lifted up my bruised arms each of them were trembling in pain. I looked around for something to wrap it with but I saw only the rats that came and went through the small gaps leading to a tunnel which sprouted out somewhere in the fields. I looked down at my swollen stomach. I had been throwing up every morning and my muscles felt all twisted.

There was only one explanation, I was with child. Of course, it must've been the symptoms of morning sickness began a few days after I lay with that beast. And Raoul was blinded drunk the night we were to consummate our marriage and fell asleep, I had to convince him that we had lay together.

He got 'bored' of me and decided to lock me down in the lightless cellar. I only had my blank note pad to keep me occupied. I flipped through all the drawings I had drawn, they were all rose's, Raoul locked me down here with one rose, to remind me of him. Why would I want to be reminded of any of them? The bastard left me and my supposed 'husband' locks me down here and beats me if I don't clean his counters fast enough for when he brings home another whore.

The door swung open and cracked a bit with the impact hitting the wall. Every time the door opened I looked up with a glimmer of hope, of course it was just to see that wretched face, he stormed down the stairs and ripped me off of the mattress, "Get up here!"

He dragged me up the stairs, my bones smashing off of the stairs on each step. Once out of the cellar he dragged me to a beautifully written letter. "What the fuck do you think this is?! My Dear Christine, I have regretted the day I left you in that bed. As soon as I heard you were moving to England I instantly left the army to come and free you. My angel, do not fear. I will be there soon."

He threw the letter into the burning fire, I watched the paper go up in flames and the cinders flew around the room. "Do you think your little 'angel' will come and save you? You stupid slut!" He slapped me with the back of his hand right across my face.

He took my wrist again and dragged me to a different room, it was a peculiar room, there were no windows but there were red, silk couches with a pure glass table seated in front of it. All around the room where paintings of naked women. There were some old lingerie lying in the middle of the floor. I don't know why he brought me in here, what was he planning to do to me.

He led me over the couch and threw me down on to the couch on my back. He ripped off part of my dress leaving, leaving me only in my undergarments. He took of his shirt and lay on top of me attempting to kiss me. I had to play along with it if I wanted to survive. I pretended to like the kissing and I slipped my hand down his side into his pocket, I could feel the key and grasped it all the while still kissing him to distract him. I pulled it out and seized my chance, I took the key and shoved it into his eye. He screamed in pain and fell back.

I ran to the basement and locked the door behind me but I could already hear Raoul getting up from his position to come after me. He smashed his side into the door sending it flying down.

Once he found me he kicked me to the floor and started kicking my back, I lay there screaming in pain as he kicked my back forty six times. Then he left me down in the cellar before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut. I slowly smiled, his stupidity left him blind to facts, I still had the key. I knew what I could do with this key, but if I go too early then he will surely send for my capture and keep me here forever. No, that couldn't happen, I needed a way to get rid of him.

I need to do something about it.

**_Erik_**

I sat in the small cabin, inside it were two small beds, one small sink and a separate room with another toilet and a sink. There was a tiny little port window, which showed the cyan coloured ocean, gannets soaring over the sea diving underneath and scooping up fish before spinning up to the sky and continue soaring.

"Erik?" Nadir asked

I turned to the man. "What is it?"

"There have been a slight change in plans."

"What?"

"The ship we are supposed to be taking from France to Scotland has now changed her course, we are heading to Ireland as a substitute."

"It will only delay us by a few days, no more."

"You see, this is where your anger may come in to play. The ferry to Ireland leaves a month later than our Scottish ferry." Nadir handed over a letter.

"What?!" I asked, outraged. I scanned the letter over to see if there were any mistakes Nadir made whilst reading it. There were not.

I crumpled up the letter and threw it out of the port window. "Erik, I am dreading to inform you that we do not in fact have any horses waiting for us in Spain, so that will add on a day at the least if we try to get horses."

"And if we do not get horses?"

"Three months the journey will take us, plus the additional month of waiting in France, so four months."

"With horses?"

"Only two months for the journey then add the extra month, this would be three months."

"Nadir, why must you tell this to me now?"

"Due to the fact that I just got the letter about three minutes ago."

I clenched my fist, spun on my heels and launched my fist into Nadir's face. He was taken back and stumbled a few steps, but he regained balance.

"Get the horses. We must be there within the year. . ."


	21. Blind Mag

_**Erik**_

I looked up at the drab peeling wallpaper of our cabin, then closed my eyes in pain, I hadn't removed my mask in quite some time the gods only know how many blisters have formed upon my malformed flesh. I stood up and stumbled over to the small sink which had a mirror just above it I looked at each cracked crevice of my mask wondering how it had still stayed in one piece I reached up with my good arm and undid the ribbon at the back catching the porcelain in the process of it falling, I placed it down beside the sink and looked up at my excuse for a face, first I examined my mismatched eyes, the blue one had been corrupted with white due to that Man's dagger the green one stood out from the black borders which surrounded it. My exposed skull had a bruise surrounding it, the gaping hole served where my nose should of been, purple and red scars crisscrossed over the marred flesh too, it was sore to the touch, and having a piece of heavy porcelain hanging over it and pressing into the worst parts of my face, made it bruise and blister very easily.

I heard thumping down the hallway, which caused me to jolt and secure the mask to my face again. Just then Nadir burst through the door before falling to the floor.

"Watch yourself man!" I shouted

I walked over to him and knelt down.

"Are you alright?"

He rolled over onto his back, and as he let out a sigh I could smell the brandy off of his breath

"Nadir, stand up and go lay down...whilst doing that sober up and tell me what happened, for now I'm going up deck to get some air."

I stepped over the man and walked out the open door, before closing it behind me.

I stumbled through the dark hallway and towards the stairs, halfway up I could see the light and smell the sea, I squinted my eyes in the bright light. There was hardly anyone above a apart from a few people walking about talking whilst looking out to sea.

I approached the railing of the ship and clung onto it with my good arm and looked into the sunset. but sharply turned after a few moments due to being tapped on the back. There standing in front of me was a young red headed woman.

"Hello sir." she said

"Hello M'am, can I help you?"

"oh, by any chance, do you know a man called Nadir?"

"Yes I do, infact He is laying passed out in the middle of my cabin floor."

She giggled and smiled.

"You must be Nadir's friend Erik"

"Indeed I am."

"You must be very Brave."

"I wouldn't say that..I'm quite the opposite actually"

"How so? you were in the sudanese war...weren't you?"

"Yes I was"

"Then how are you not brave?"

"Because..I left the one I loved the most due to me being a coward...the Girl who saved my life too."

"Tell me what happened, Erik."

"Perhaps another time"

I said before pushing away from the railing then making my way towards the stairs, but she grabbed my arm and stopped me from moving.

"Erik, please!"

"No!"

I stormed down the steps before returning to my cabin."

_**Christine**_

After I was sure that Raoul was still asleep, I took the key from my sleeve and approached the cellar stairs I unlocked the door and swiftly ran towards my bedchambers..praying Raoul wasn't sleeping there, i opened the door he wasn't..He must be in 'that' room, I opened the wardrobe and pulled out a blue dress with beautiful embroidery and pulled it on discarding the newly made rags on the floor, I walked over to my vanity and quickly brushed my matted curls. when leaving I pulled my blue satin cloak off of the coat rack and ran downstairs, and out of the estate.

once in the street I slowly paced myself making sure that it would look as though I wasn't running away from something. I pulled the hood of my satin cloak over my hair keeping my head down.

I started picking up the pace as I walked past the foreign shouting merchants selling things like, cheese, bread, fruits and many more exotic things. I looked around making sure none of Raoul's 'friends' were looking for me. The alleys were all mysterious filled with strange characters. Through one of the alleys, I could see a grand carriage with graceful floral patterns climbing up it.

I directed my eyes away from the alleys and kept walking past about seven alleys before I suddenly felt the need to stop. I turned my head.

'Come here, my dear Christine.' An old woman was saying.

The old woman was hunched over and I couldn't see her face as it was covered by a purple hood attached to a cloak, the whole thing was bordered by golden embroidery. She held out a gnarled hand a golden snake ring with a green liquid oozing out of the fangs. I took a step back but the old woman walked forward just staying out of the light and snatched my wrist.

'My pet, I know who you are running from.'

Who is this woman, I snatched my hand out of her wrist, 'Who?'

'Raoul De Chagny, he stole you as his bride and moved over here to England.' Her crackly voice reminded me of my own grandma.

'How do you know this?'

'Do not speak, follow.' She took my wrist in her hand gently.

She lead me through the alley making sure I kept my head down to make sure nobody saw me. She tapped thrice on an old, battered door before it creaked open revealing a vast, deserted room with a brightly coloured, purple door at the end. She started to pick up the pace and half way through the room she swiped the air and the door behind us slammed shut.

'Hurry my pet, through here.' She called to me.

She gave me a hard tug and threw me past the purple door and out onto a sea of golden crops. She ducked down and pulled me down with her, the old woman crawled through a slim path cloaked by wheat. The old woman found a hole and managed to weasel her way way underneath it dragging me behind. For an old woman she was fairly strong.

Once we had popped out of the hole I saw a single caravan in the middle of no-where. I darted my head back around and the tunnel was gone. The woman started breaking into a run towards the caravan and suddenly started sprinting.

'Hurry!' She screamed in a shrill voice.

She waved her hand in the air and the door opened with a gust of wind. She threw me into the caravan and toppling over with me. The door slammed shut with a loud bang following the closing. She stepped up and started walking about. I scrambled up off the floor startled. The caravan was much larger than it had seemed on the outside, there were three rooms to it, a bedroom, a toilet room and a kitchen, the only place to sit was on her bed which did not look comfy. From the ceiling dangled about thirteen birdcages all filled with birds of different species. I could identify all the species seeing as I was taught them at a very young age, three hummingbirds in one cage, a macaw in another, two pigeons in a cage at the far left, a great owl hooting, one buzzard, one toucan, a kiwi wandering about on the floor, one kookaburra, four wrens battling against each other in a cage right above the kitchen sink. A blue tit and a great tit sitting on a nest of eggs in another cage, two swifts in another cage, a kingfisher, an Arctic skua and one grand pheasant.

Eventually, after about three minutes of her scavenging through drawers she stepped back and pulled down her hood revealing a grey, messy mop on top of the old woman's head. Suddenly, a raven came soaring through a tiny slit in the window and landed on the shoulder.

'What is it my dear?' She asked the raven who cawed replying. The old woman turned to me and stared at me, finally I got a good look at her face. Her eyes were fully white like a winter's morn, her nose was crooked and her lip had a notch in the upper right corner where you could see a slight hint of her canine tooth. 'Does he scare you, my pet?' She asked me.

'What is your name?' I asked her trying to avoid the talk about my fears.

'They call me Blind Mag but I see more than any of them.'

'How do you know me?' I asked her another question.

'You ask me a lot of questions my pet. All will be revealed.'

_**Hey everyone! I'm getting an operation tomorrow..so next chapter might not be up till monday..I will try sunday night, but I promise you will all love next chapter! Until next time my lovelies!**_


	22. Visions

**_Christine_**

I walked into the caravan to the old woman, I now know as Blind Mag, sitting on a little stool wearing the tiniest of glasses, holding an egg in one hand and the other positioning her glasses. She looked at the large egg as a bird on her shoulder attempted to peck at it. She dropped her glasses and slapped the bird on the beak fast enough to leave her time to dart her hand and catch the glasses. She had a large dress on and a small leather coat.

'Blind Mag? Why are you wearing glasses if you are blind?' I asked her.

'You ask me questions like a child, I wear them because even I do not see things clearly. Although I may see more than the usual man or woman, I still need this contraption to see finer details such as this.' She held out the egg to me.

I squinted my head at it not noticing anything, 'What?'

She put her glasses up right on her nose and put her hair into a strange formation I was unfamiliar with. 'The speckles here are red whereas the speckles over here are green.'

She held it out for me again and I looked even closer, squinting my eyes and cocking my head until I could see the different coloured speckles. Blind Mag was an interesting person with her obsession with her cat, Misty and her raven, Dyna. Both of the animals seemed to have a mind of their own, leaving at their own pleasure and returning when Blind Mag would rub her index and middle finger together. The cat was the most interesting, a small cat with a stump for a tail. She prowled around the kitchen table keeping her beady eyes on the caged birds.

'She's an opportunist, Christine. She waits for one of the birds to lay their eggs and when I set them free she pounces and eats it.' Blind Mag knew what I was doing. She is extraordinary and she was ever so graceful.

She put the egg down back into one of the nests, I think it was the kookaburra nest but I couldn't be sure. Suddenly, she reached into a cupboard and brought out a indigo stained, glass orb mounted on a mahogany stand. She placed it on the table. 'Christine, my pet, would you like to see something? Would you like the Past to talk to you?'

It was strange to have something like this sprung onto you but when you are faced with the choice of seeing the past, in one blink you are already accepting willingly or unwillingly. The cat hissed at the orb and leapt out of the window whilst the tiny bird on her shoulder stayed, lingering, silent.

'Once you have seen the future it cannot be changed. And, it might not be yours.'

'You said it was the Past, and what good is it to me if it is not my future?'

'Yes, the person you will see is the Past, the things you will see have yet to happen. To answer your other question, it is good to you because although it is not your future it will still entwine with your future.'

'Fine, show me this 'future'.' I commanded.

She put her hands on her the indigo orb and cocked her head to the side. I stared into the orb as it started to glow. The room dimmed, and the bird cages opened, the birds flew out and shut all the windows and closed all the blinds, the kiwi on the floor ran into the bedroom and curled up into a little ball, 'Blind Mag, what is going on?' I asked her.

She didn't reply, I started to shake her but still she wouldn't move, I tried to grab the orb but a humming bird dived down and pierced my hand. Blind Mag's eyes rolled back into reality, her eyes were a dark reddish colour, so dark it could be passed off as brown. The caravan began to feel as though it was moving and then everything fell off of the kitchen counters.

'I see a boat, go, look out the window. You can see too.'

I cautiously stood up and ran over to the window, I opened the blinds just a slit and peeked out, we were above the sea. I looked down to the boat. On it was a man, wearing a porcelain, white mask with many cracks on it.

'There is a masked man, the man you call Erik. He is on a boat heading to. . . Spain. Yes, he will be there within the day. Then he is traveling by horse. Come back, sit down. We have a lot to see.'

I done as she told and once again the caravan started moving. 'I see a blonde woman, she is holding a gun...she, she is pointing it at a little girl and a shot rings out.'

I ran over and ripped the blinds open, outside there was a blonde girl, tears streaming down her face peeling the makeup off, her frilly, blue dress ripped and dirt stained. She held a small pistol and screamed as she pulled the trigger, the bullet travelled ever so slowly, it was going towards a little girl with brown curls like me, but two different colours of eyes. Suddenly, a flash of white came diving out of no-where and I collapsed back on to the chair.

'Do not linger near the future, it could consume you.' Blind Mag said keeping both of her merlot eyes on the orb not moving anything but her mouth. 'Now I see a small baby, a little girl cloaked in white robes, a mother cradling her as the babe suckled off of her mother's teat. They are in a forest. Beasts are surrounding her and someone is watching the mother protective gaze in their eye.'

I ran back over to the window and opened the curtain, looking out I saw glowing yellow orbs emanating from the bushes, the mother and baby were there but the baby had those mismatched eyes again. The mother did not see but the man I did, it was Erik.

'I see two women corpses, one blonde, the other brunette.' I turned my head and back round, there was the horrific scene. Two woman were lying on the ground, lying still. One with a bullet in her side blood staining the dress she was wearing and the other with deep bruised hand marks imprinted into her neck, face turned blue from the lack of blood flow.

'Now, sit back down.' I went back over to my chair and sat down. The caravan jerked and off it went, 'I see a man, a blonde haired man on a black stallion, he is showing a picture of a girl to the townsfolk, they are pointing in the way the woman went.'

A blonde haired man? Raoul! I dived to the window and looked out, there Raoul was on his horse, a ginger whore clothed only by sheets on the back. He had a picture of a girl, the face was blurred out to me but I knew he was searching for me. A merchant I saw yesterday was pointing down the alley Blind Mag took me and down Raoul went in search of me.

'Christine. . . Christine!' I felt a searing pain shoot through my cheek and when I opened my eyes, there Blind mag stood all the birds flying around her staring at me, the kiwi was up on the table about to peck at me and the room returned to light. Blind Mag slapped me again to wake me fully. 'Past nearly took you as his if it wasn't for Diamond here.' Blind Mag stroked the pheasant on her shoulder.

'I saw him.' I said unsteadily.

'Raoul? Yes, it is time for you to leave.' She knew, Blind Mag saw what I saw, but how? 'There is a hole outside, behind the caravan, climb down it and follow the left tunnel, never right, always left. Now go!' She shoved me out of the caravan and behind it just as I heard that dreaded voice.

'Where is that blasted slut? I will kill that unborn baby once I find her.' I dived down the tunnel and sat for a moment as roots began to sprout in the ground, I stroked my stomach and then crawled as fast as I could.

**_Magdalene_**

'You will do no such thing, you lonesome bastard.' I called out to the snob boy.

He kicked the door down and it went flying into one of the freshly grown trees. I had summoned them to make sure that if this bastard defeated me, he would have a hell time trying to get to my dear Christine.

'Who the hell are you, you old hag?' He asked, pointing at me with a sword.

'Put that away, swords are not meant for little children.'

'You do realise what is going to happen to you?'

'Educate me!' I mocked him.

'I will rape you before I slowly beat you, half to death and then when you think the pain is at its weakest, I will mount you on a pyre and burn you, I will hear you scream. I will hear you scream in pain!'

I chuckled to myself and to Raviel, the wren on my head, 'I would love to see you try.'

He came charging after me but I simply swept to the side and raised my hand, a root came up and he went flying over. 'What kind of witchcraft is this?' The other people with them ran in fear and I locked the only exit out, behind them.

'I don't like to be called a witch, I prefer the term. . . sorceress'

He stood up again picking up the sword in both hands before taking a swing at my head, the sword got stuck in the bark of the tree. He ripped it free and started spinning around, I swept my leg low and knocked him onto the ground.

I then pushed him down with my foot and pulled out a knife and a vial of liquid which was as black as night. I dripped it on the blade and watched it bubble upon the reflective surface, I then approached the blonde man. I swiveled my fingers around and large, thick roots upturned the ground wrapping themselves around the man.

'I could set my three wolves on you, or my lynx or even my buzzard, but you amuse me you foolish boy. I love watching heartless scum like you beg for their lives. People who try and hurt my dear Christine. For you see it is my- I have said too much. Hmm. . . You won't be able to speak once I am done with you.' I knelt down and put the knife against his cheek, I drew the blade from either end of the lip trailing down before driving it through his chest, I heard Him gasp his last breath before falling back with a thud.

'That's for mistreating my Christine.'

**_ I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Yay he's dead! Good news He's Dea- oh, wait wrong novel..anyway please review and next chapter I'm sure you will love! _**


	23. The inn

**_Erik_**

**_-A couple of months Later-_**

I rode into a small village in the dead of night the sound of my steed echoing off of the cobble and the small homes some windows only illuminated by a small candle, I came across a building which had a sign above it, I took the small lantern which was hanging off of the saddle of my horse and held it up to the wooden sign which was swinging slightly in the breeze.

'Village Inn.' The distressed and scratched wood read.

I turned Nadir and his. . . companion, 'It's an inn' I whispered

'Well we will stay the night here-' I cut him short of what He was saying

'No! We must keep travelling If I want to find Her!'

'Keep your voice down man! Yes, we will stay here for the night and as soon as the sun rises we will begin to move again.'

'Nadi-'

'Erik, this is not a question I'm telling you we must sleep here tonight. We are all tired for we have been traveling all day!'

'I didn't ask you to come and find her with me!'

'I swore to you Erik I would come!'

'Stop fighting!' Nadir's companion shouted.

'Erik, Nadir's right we have been traveling all day, we must rest. Believe it or not you must too!'

I trotted my horse closer to the woman, 'Rosin I did-'

'No. Nadir and I are here with you, and after all the distance you are willing to go, and the danger you put yourself in to find this woman, I want to meet her.'

I turned my horse from both of them, before growling and hopping off of the beast.

'Fine, if we must! But we leave at sunrise.'

I took the horses reins in my hand, leading it over to a large wooden post, surrounded by hay. I

tied the animal to it and walked up the small steps before pushing the door open. There was a deathly silence that washed over the room as soon as I stood in the doorframe.

'May I help you sir?' A man standing behind the bar said after some time.

'Yes, me and my...acquaintances, would like somewhere to stay for the night.'

'How many of you?.'

'Three, but I think we would only need two rooms.'

'Well two is all I've got.'

'How much?'

'For just a night, that will be two sovereign's'

I approached the man, everyone still silent just staring at me. I pulled out a small coin bag and pulled out the amount of money he wanted out and handed it over.

'Thank you, kindly sir.'

I tipped my hat to him and approached the door, opening it slightly.

'Nadir, come. We have rooms.'

I turned again to the innkeeper.

'Upstairs, the two rooms to the far left.'

I nodded and went where he told me, Nadir and rosin followed closely behind.

'What room do you two want?' I asked.

'You only got two?.' Rosin whispered.

'Yes I'm assuming since you and Nadir are courting you would like to share a room.'

'Well yes-' she stopped speaking when Nadir opened one the door to a room and said.

'We will take this one Erik, thank you.'

I ignored Nadirs thank you and entered my chamber for the night whilst slamming the door I looked around the room, it was horrible. The wallpaper was peeling off of the walls, the ceilings were damp and the room was cold. I walked over to the bed and looked at it, the blankets had some unidentifiable stains over them...the room was only illuminated by a single candle. I guess I wasn't going to be sleeping on the bed tonight. I sighed and took my. Coat off throwing it on the floor just beside the door, I did the same with my hat, I slid down the wall before letting my body slump to the floor, I crossed my arms and closed my eyes attempting to get some sleep.

I woke up to a loud thud, my eyes scanned the room for any sign of disturbance, that's when my eyes focused on a silhouette.

'Nadir?' I groggily asked, that's when the being lunged at me and wrapped their hands around my neck I struggled a bit, the I felt it my vision was growing hazy and I was finding it very hard to breathe I attempted to pry the hands off of my neck..I began to gag and I finally decided to kick the person hard in the gut, my efforts worked as the..I assumed the person was a male due to the surprising strength of the person. I fell onto my hands and knees now, one hand touching my neck and I was coughing, I heard the man begin to run out of the doorway.

I somehow managed to jump on my feet and run after him, grabbing the lantern which was hanging by the stairwell, the man ran towards the door and outside as I followed, once I was outside I felt the rain heavily pour over my head as I hopped up on my horse, I looked all around and that's when I saw them again, the man was running down the cobbled road, I whipped the horse with the reigns and the beast began to gallop faster and faster, I was catching up with the man until he turned a sharp corner. I had to pull sharply back, the horse making a strange noise as the beast nearly toppled over whilst turning the same corner. The figure turned slowly to face me, a wicked grin on the man's face, he sprinted down a tunnel like alleyway, I ducked as we entered the alley and pulled the horse to a halt as we exited, I looked around as we were now in a field. I slicked my wet hair back and began to ride into the wooded area not to far from the field. Once inside. The woods I realised I had lost my culprit.

I was just about to turn and leave when I heard another horse ride up behind me, I only heard a small voice sound...one which I would recognise from anywhere.

'Please sir, I need to get past..can you move your horse.'

My hand began trembling as I slowly turned and let Her name softly fall from my lips.

'Christine...'

**_A/N; Hey, so I thought It was about time they met again. In case you were wondering Christine is now four months pregnant and just turned twenty Erik is still twenty two._**

**_ Erik obviously being a persistent grumpy pest to Nadir and Rosin means they parrived in the UK earlier than planned. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next one, until then my lovelies x _**


	24. Not now

**_Erik_**

'C-Christine..' I whispered, and turned my head, I heard a small gasp.

'You!' She lashed, backing Her horse up.

'No..Don't go.'

She stepped off of Her horse and stormed over to me, I hopped of of my steed and hesitantly approached Her.

'Christine?..' I gently whispered whilst reaching out for Her arm, she quickly turned and wrapped her arms around herself.

'My, An-'

'No!..Just-I can't..' She whispered barely audible, I grabbed the dim lantern as she turned, her eyes were stained with tears, I sighed and pulled Her into my embrace, I heard her begin to cry her tears staining my shirt.

'It's alright...Hush, I'm here now.' I whispered as she clung onto me.

'Y-You left me..' She sobbed before continuing 'Why?..' My lips parted slightly and I shook my head

'I don't know..I'm so sorry..I was such a fool.'

She didn't say anything instead she pulled away from me.

'Come Christine..it's cold and wet out here, come back to the inn with me'

She turned angrily.

'You left me! Now do you just expect me to come crawling back to you!?'

I stood back a bit, quite hurt by the harshness of her words.

'But..I love you.'

She shook her head and looked down.

'And I loved you..A long time ago..not now, not anymore..Erik.'

I ran my hand through my wet hair pushing it from my face.

'Now..Don't say that.'

She looked up at me, eyes red and bloodshot.

'It's the truth..'

I bit my lower lip and felt tears well in my eyes..What have I done?, I should've kept my promise, I should've never left...

**_I'm very sorry it's so short. But I have been lacking inspiration recently..so please forgive me_**


	25. Bad thoughts and endless slumber

**Hello everyone! I am finally back!, and I said I was completely drained of all inspiration, well it's the opposite now! All I had to do..was read the Kay novel once more and I was hooked once again, hooked to the passion and love which was in this beautiful tale..and I am hooked as I once was, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Erik_**

I nodded and looked to the ground, feeling as if my heart had been ripped straight from my chest and crushed into nothing but a bloody mushy pile of crimson pulp. I shook my head and sighed slightly, taking hold of the horse's reigns in my hands and grip tightened 'till knuckles turned white, and hands trembled slightly, but I knew she couldn't see this due to the immense darkness in which we were surrounded by.

'well...at least come back to the inn..until sunrise and in the morning I will pay for a more comfortable accomodation, then I will leave you..for good..'

I slowly looked up to my former friend and she had a hand placed over her mouth in a silent gasp, but she quickly let it fall by her side and nodded.

'A-All right Erik..' She whispered..her voice hoarse.

'Are you ill?' I asked..concern growing in the pit of my stomach.

'In a way..perhaps..'

I nodded once more and began to lead the way, to that...unacceptable inn.

The walk back was nothing short of agonising...She had stayed completely silent, and I..occasionally glanced over at her. Even in the darkness I could tell something was completely different about her, that wondrous and awe filled look which She use to have in her eyes, had completely died and instead was replaced, with something cold and distant. I then began to wonder, what had happened whilst she was in Raouls care..what was their marriage like?..and what had happened to that foolish boy? I decided I would ask tomorrow, not just now where she was clearly furious, and saddened I think.

When we finally returned, the first thing she did was crawl into the small bed, closing her eyes..without one word, and it worried me, when I finally saw her face in the dim candlelight..her eyes were surrounded by heavy dark circles and she had a troubling look on her face. I turned to leave the room, my hand on the door knob.

'E-Erik..' She quietly whimpered. At this sound I slowly turned.

'Yes?..what is it..' I asked, my voice soft and gentle.

'Oh, Erik...please, don't leave me alone in this dark and cold room...I have terrible nightmares..'

My lips parted as if to say something, but I didn't dare speak, instead I nodded and sat on the floor once more, my eyes locked protectively on her form, as she lay down once more. I took a deep shaky breath. I knew exactly why my voice was shaking..I was upset, and afraid..I was afraid that when I left her, what would become of her?..w-what if I couldn't leave her again, I'm sure if I did, my heart would cease to beat.

**_Christine_**

I had looked upon Erik, and my fury built within me instantly...He had left me like a harlot, we were going to start a life together and he blatantly lied to my face, how was I so foolish to believe him in that moment?..I had tried my hardest to keep up my cold and harsh exterior towards him, but as soon as I saw him turn to leave I couldn't help but whimper his name..I was scared, I didn't want him to leave me again as he once had, I didn't want him to disappear and for I to never see him again. I don't think I could even bear the thought of it, I didn't want this child..our child to be without a father, I wanted him and I to be madly in love like two fools as we once were that other time, but we were both grown adults now, no longer those two foolish children who use to run about the moors, free and without a care in the world. Oh, I did long to have the Erik I once had known back..that Erik was my Erik and the one who I had grown to love with all my heart.. He would call me his little angel, and I would say his name as if it were the most beautiful sound in the world, as if it were the most sacred prayer, I had worshipped that man, invested all of the time I could to him..and we had drifted apart, they had torn us apart as we had grown, and I despised that...I was forced to marry that fool Raoul..I never ever thought I would have to go through all the pain I had with that man, I didn't think he would ever treat me the way he would, but this world is mysterious and cruel..things happen which no one would ever be able to predict. Yet I was here, in this room with Erik..a man who I knew would never ever harm me..I had secretly prayed during those days..those days with Raoul when he locked me in that dark damp disgusting cellar, I prayed that he would survive in the military, and He did, but what would become of us now?...if tomorrow I begged him to stay and to never leave me again, would he do so?...and if he did, what would our life be like?..of course it would take time for me to trust him once more as I had...like the time long ago I trusted him with my very life..and this child, what would he say when I told him?..how would he react?..truth be told I was frightened, very frightened, would he accept it? Or would he be ashamed?..these were thoughts which never left my head as I eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that! Another chapter will be out this week, until then my lovelies!**


	26. A warm familiar embrace

_**Erik**_

I stayed with Her all through the night, she was peaceful for the most part until when the sun rose, she. Whimpered incoherently in Her sleep, 'Nightmares..' I thought, my eyes locked upon the dusty floor, like a dog I sat and waited 'till she woke, and when She did, she didn't. Wake as peacefully as I had hoped, no she jolted up and gasped my name, Her chest heaved and her face, damp from a cold sweat. I sat still, just staring at her. She looked around the room as tears streamed down her face, looking lost until Her Gaze locked with mine.

'E-Erik..' She whimpered, such a sound stabbed my soul, made me feel awful.

'P-Please Erik..come closer, I beg you..' Her voice trembled with uncertainty, and I looked at Her as if She was mad. She hated me and I knew it..why was She tormenting me so?..She then held out Her arms as if to embrace me. And like a small child I stood and hesitantly approached. Awaiting some type of scolding..Scolding for leaving Her there in such a horrible way. But instead She, beckoned me closer and wrapped those arms around me. And the strangest thing happened, she began to sob, sob as she tightened her grip on me.

'Please...Never leave me again Erik..I-I couldn't bare such a thing.'

After some time I hesitantly wrapped my own arms around her, as she placed her head on my shoulder.

'I won't..I promise you that, I shall stay for as long as I am living, that I vow to you with my life.'

She nodded and I felt her tears stain through my shirt, I didn't care though..I could spend an eternity in those arms, those arms which by I would wish to die. I was truly condemned and She would finally pull me from my sorrows and guilt.

'F-Forgive me, please..Christine..' I whispered, my voice evidently shaky, only reflecting my apprehension to ask such a thing, for if she forgave me, she truly was an angel.

'I forgive you Erik, my heart and soul forgave you the moment I saw those familiar eyes, I was just too stubborn to see it...it is you who should forgive me for saying such horrible things, for saying I do not love you. Erik, I couldn't live without you...our souls are made of the same thing-'

I cut her off, from saying such things.

'Hush now, that's quite enough, please...you have done no wrong, Christine..now, you must rest.'

I slowly parted from her, her eyes were pleading though, for what I did not know.

'Erik...stay with me once more, I wish to sleep in your arms, as I had so many times before.'

I nodded as I lay down, and there she rested her head on my chest, sighing. A calmness came Over the former damp and uninviting room.

When the sun fully rose, and light bathed the room there was a knock on the door.

'Erik, we need to depart now!' He called from behind the door. That's when Christine sat up clutching onto me.

'Who's that?..' She whispered in fear. One of my arms wrapped loosely around Her waist as I comforted Her.

'It's just my friend...' I whispered.

'Friend?..' She asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and slowly stood walking over to the door. When I opened it I was met with a Nadir who was already ready to go, Rosin by his side. I shook my head.

'What's wrong, man?..'

He questioned barging in the room, when He saw Christine laying on the bed he quickly turned to me.

'Erik!..what-who is that?!..' He whispered, eyes widened with confusion.

'This...my dear friend, is the woman who we have been searching for.'

'You mean _this_ is Christine?..' He said this time louder, Christine then stood and approached nodding.

'Yes, Monsieur...I am Christine Daaé..'

I saw a smile come across the man's face.

'Thank god...that fool, hasn't shut up about you since we were in Sudan..' He chuckled. She laughed and smiled.

He hasn't?..'

I folded my arms behind my back and looked to the floor, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

'No, I swear this man loves you more than anything on this earth..'

'Nadir that is quite en-'

'Is that true Erik?..' She asked cutting my speech short.

'Christine...perhaps we should be going..' I whispered.

'Erik, just tell her..' Nadir sighed.

'Y-Yes! Alright, I will admit it, I do love you with all my being, with my heart and soul, Christine, not a day passed when I wished you were beside me, not a moment went by when I regretted ever leaving you, and if I love you Christine, if that indeed is such a terrible thing..then I apologise..'


	27. His Retribution and her mistake

_**Christine**_

I stared at him, rather stupidly as he spoke. I had never thought he would say such things to me, those beautiful and passionate, heart wrenching words which came from his mouth left me rather speechless. He had just proclaimed his love for me, Dating it back to our childhood together. Tears welled within my eyes, and I could sense my silence was sending him a bad message, perhaps one of hatred or disgust. But no, that's not what I was feeling whatsoever I felt quite the opposite. But I couldn't speak, the words just wouldn't come, and my mind was completely blank, my heart was currently beating rapidly within my chest, and I feared he could hear it, I heard the man who was standing at the door, slowly close it and he walked away, each footstep creaked from the floorboards and, were the only sounds I could hear. I hadn't looked up at Erik yet, no I was staring down at the floor, I was too Ashamed to look up at him, too afraid to meet his eyes.

I heard a sigh from him, as he slowly turned and left the room, I sunk down to the floor, as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I didn't understand as to why I was crying, but I was assuming it was from how cruelly had acted towards him. Oh, I didn't understand how I earth I would have the strength to tell him I was carrying his Child, no...I wouldn't tell him. I could easily pass it off as Raoul's, after all we were married. And there would be no suspicion of my pregnancy. As it was my duty to lay with my husband. I sniffled and dried my childish tears. I wouldn't tell Erik that this child within my was his, I would allow him to concentrate on his own life, and perhaps given some time, He could ever grow to love me again. He said he did, but through all of the lies and abuse I had received from my husband. I didn't know how to accept love into my heart again, I would try but I was afraid it would be in vain. And my heart would be broken, leaving me shattered completely. I stood once more, and ran my hand over the small bump in my abdomen...hidden mostly from the restriction of my corset and smiled gently. This was perhaps, the first time I had ever felt some love for this child, before I hadn't given whatever it would be a second thought, I hadn't thought about how I was going to be a mother. I hadn't went into great detail, but now it warmed my heart, to know I had a child...Me and Erik's child, growing within me. Yet he would never know, I would be telling a massive lie, which could ultimately destroy our relationship for good. It wouldn't just destroy our relationship, but the child would hate me. I would be lying saying their father was dead...having to lie about how much of a great man he was, and how much I loved him. And that this little ones real father, was indeed only a man in a mask. I nodded and looked up into his mismatched eyes, those ones which were watching me so attentively, and so patiently waiting for an answer. I placed my hand firmly upon the bump and smiled as I began.

'Erik.' I started with a deep breath.

'Erik, I have something important to tell you, something, rather close to my heart..'

He looked as if he were going to burst with anticipation of what I was about to say.

'I'm with child, Erik...R-_Raoul's_, Child..'

That's when I saw it, I saw a frown come across his lips a frown and his eyes falling directly to the floor. He wasn't happy.

'Erik I-'

I was promptly cut off with Erik's voice, In a whimper not confident as it lastly was.

'So, you slept with him?.'

I frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Erik..N-'

'You did sleep with him. I can assure you that, there is no way you made love to him. Simply because you don't love him.'

'Erik he was my husband.'

'I don't care!' He cried.

'What we shared was love, we made love...Christine, with him...I-I dare say, you just fucked him, because it was your duties as his wife.'

And then, my hand came in contact with his masked face, sending the already worn and cracked porcelain askew. Some of his marred flesh being revealed to me.

'How _dare_ you!' I shouted utterly enraged and disgusted by his use of language.

'It's nothing but the truth..' He sneered.

'You have no right to accuse me of that, you have no right in the world...Y-You are nothing but a vulgar, and disgusting monster.!' I screamed at him, in frustration before storming out of the room...I expected him to follow me, yet he didn't. Instead I heard what stopped my heart, I heard him slump to the floor. And I swear I heard soft murmurs and sobbing coming through the door.


End file.
